Godfather's wish
by sourmoebot
Summary: The council was deciding what to do with Naruto when a certain white haired pervert decided to do his duties as a godfather and take Naruto with him. The genin team idea is different since kids in this story become genin/ninja at age 16. It will have NaruHina :) XXX - Being re-written at the moment - XXX
1. Chapter 1 - The Jinchuuriki

**I hope you like this new story. I thought it would be better than the first story I wrote. I will work on both but this will be the main one since I really like writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 1 - The jinchuuriki**

October 10th was the day the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha, it is also the day it was supposedly killed. The truth is that the demon was sealed within a new born baby, this child was Naruto Uzumaki.

*****October 11 - the council office*****

"What do we do about the kid?" asked one of the council members

Another person spoke "The demon child will have to be killed so we can prevent another encounter with the nine-tails"

"No, Naruto Namikaze will live due to the fact that he is a human being and you have no right to execute him" said an old man

"But Sarutobi, the seal might not hold the nine-tails!" screamed another council member

"I trust the fourth's judgement in that the seal will not break" said Hiruzen Sarutobi

"But-"

"No, my final decision is that Naruto Namikaze will stay alive and any who disagree will be kicked out of this meeting" said Hiruzen

An old man with white long hair and weird red outfit walked in

"Hiruzen-sensei, I would like to take Naruto with me, I am his godfather after all" said the man

"Are you sure Jiraiya, I mean you do have to travel around a lot for your spy network" Hiruzen stated

"I will take the child with me, I am his godfather and I did promise Minato that I will take care of him if anything happens" said Jiraiya "Oh and I want Naruto's last name to be Uzumaki, after his mother due to the fourth having a lot of enemies"

"Of course Jiraiya" said Hiruzen

"One more thing, If Naruto and I return here, he will be assigned as a ninja of Konoha" said Jiraiya

"I will allow that, anyone here disagrees?" asked Sarutobi as he let out some killer intent which froze some of the council members

"I guess that is a yes for your request Jiraiya, Naruto will receive Sannin-status which allow him to enter and leave the village whenever he wants, but he will have to be a genin when he comes back since its a law for anyone who wants to be a ninja" stated Sarutobi as he handed Naruto, who was asleep to Jiraiya "Take good care of him"

"I will sensei, he will be my successor" said Jiraiya as he smiled at the kid

"Jiraiya, how long will you stay here for?" asked Danzo, one of the council members

"We will leave now so that we don't arise any suspicion, and Sarutobi-sensei, I want Naruto's secret to be S-class so that if he comes back here, he doesn't have to suffer" said Jiraiya as he walked away with a baby Naruto

_"Naruto, I will teach you everything I know and I will make you strong" _Thought Jiraiya as he left Konoha

*****Five years later*****

Jiraiya was sitting under a waterfall in mount Myoboku, he was also sitting on top of a human sized toad. A small blonde haired kid was doing the same thing on the left side of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned his face and looked at the kid and spoke "Naruto, I want to talk to you"

"Yes ero-sensei?" said the kid

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" screamed Jiraiya as he jumped up and pointed at Naruto "Now I will not teach you a super cool technique that your father made"

"Sorry godfather" said Naruto a little saddened

"It's alright kid" said Jiraiya, who is now sad that he yelled at his godchild "How about I teach it to you now?"

"Really godfather" said Naruto, his face excited that he will learn a new jutsu

"Yes, follow me kiddo" said Jiraiya as he jumped off the toad and Naruto did the same

"Jiraiya-sensei, can you tell me about my father?" asked Naruto

"Your father was the strongest shinobi in the world, you know I was his teacher" said Jiraiya

"Really! That is so cool, so will you teach me everything you know?" asked Naruto

"Of course, you are just like your father, you learn really fast so you will probably master everything at the age of 16" said Jiraiya

Naruto gave Jiraiya his trademarked smile and said "Jiraiya-sensei, what do you know about my mother?"

"Your mother was also a powerful shinobi, she was from the Uzumaki clan and-"

"HEY HER LAST NAME IS MINE!" screamed Naruto

"Yeah, thats because your father, who was the fourth Hokage, had many dangerous enemies and I didn't want us to get into any danger so I changed your last name" said Jiraiya

"Godfather, will I ever go back to Konoha, I want to see the village that my father once protected" said Naruto

"We will once you are ready and powerful enough to protect yourself from the enemies" said Jiraiya as they reached their destination "Alright kid, let me get some of my scrolls from Fukasaku"

Jiraiya walked in and came out with a few scrolls. He unsealed one of them and pulled out a bucket of water balloons.

"I will teach you one of your father's own jutsu, the rasengan!" said Jiraiya as he created a blue orb which he then slammed into a nearby tree causing a huge, gaping hole.

"THAT IS SO COOL JIRAIYA-SENSEI!" screamed Naruto

_"Soon you will learn all your father's jutsu and become one of the most powerful Shinobi" _said Jiraiya in his mind as he started to explain the first step to Naruto

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to write this for the beginning part and then there will be a time skip where Naruto return's to Konoha**


	2. Chapter 2 - The new ninja

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and you must read this before continuing. In this story, the kids must be at high level class (Which is when they are 16ish) before being allowed to be genin/ninja so the genin teams are still not made yet. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOOOOOOOO **

**Chapter 2 - The new ninja**

A blonde kid, age 16 walks in Konoha along with a white haired hermit. The two guards at the gate of Konoha stopped them.

"Halt, what business do you have here with Konoha?" asked one of the guards

"I am Jiraiya, one of the sannin of konoha, and this is my godson Naruto Uzumaki" said Jiraiya

"Do you have any documental proof that you are allowed to enter Konoha" said the other guard

"Yes, here are two documents that prove that Naruto and I both have sannin-status, allowing us to freely leave and enter Konoha at will" said Jiraiya

Both guards inspected the documents and allowed Naruto and Jiraiya to enter Konoha

"So this is Konoha" said Naruto in a calm yet excited voice

"Yes, and if you look over there you can see the Hokage mountain" said Jiraiya

"Is that my dad?" said Naruto pointing at the fourth's face

"Yes it is, now listen Naruto, we will stay here but do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about your father being the fourth" said Jiraiya in a serious voice

"Yes ero-sennin" said Naruto

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" screamed Jiraiya as they reached the Hokage tower

"Hey I call you that because you are a pervert!" screamed Naruto

"And what about you huh? I saw you transforming into a naked lady that one time" said Jiraiya with a sly smile

"Shut up, I was practicing my sexy jutsu which can nock you out easily!" said Naruto

"Whatever brat, now lets go talk to Sarutobi, he is a great man and I want you to show some respect to him" said Jiraiya as they walked towards the Hokage's office

"Alright godfather" said Naruto

Jiraiya then opened the door to the office and it showed an old man, in his sixties wearing the Hokage outfit talking to a 16 year old girl with long blue hair and she wore a long sleeved lavender jacket and blue pants.

"Alright Hinata, thank you for discussing the situation with the kidnapping of your sister" said Sarutobi as he noticed Naruto and Jiraiya

Hinata turned around and noticed Naruto who also looked at her. Their eyes locked for a second before both of them blushed and turned their faces.

"Jiraiya! It's been a long time hasn't it" said the Hokage as he gave Jiraiya a manly hug

"Yes, almost 16 years" said Jiraiya

"And you must be Naruto" said Sarutobi as he pinched Naruto's cheeks

Hinata gave a small giggle before the two geezers turned around and looked at her

"Sarutobi-sensei, who is this fine young woman" said Jiraiya in a creepy perverted tone

Naruto then punched Jiraiya in the face and yelled at him "Stop being a pervert godfather!"

Naruto then turned and looked at the young lady and said "s-sorry about what my godfather d-did, perhaps I c-can make i-it up to you"

"S-s-sure" said Hinata as she blushed bright red, Naruto did the same

"Wow kid, you work fast" said Jiraiya as he got another punch to the face from Naruto

"H-how about I buy you lunch n-next time w-we meet?" asked Naruto as he put one hand behind his neck and gave her his trademarked grin

"I w-would lo-I mean l-like that" said Hinata as she instantly disappeared from the office

Naruto then turned at his perverted godfather and yelled at him "DON'T BE CREEPY AROUND PEOPLE GODFATHER OR ELSE YOU WILL FOREVER BE ERO-SENNIN TO ME!"

"Whatever, now Naruto this is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and my sensei" said Jiraiya

"Nice to meet you Naruto" said Sarutobi as he firmly shook Naruto's hand

"Now Sarutobi, I was thinking of getting Naruto his own apartment since I will have to leave for an important mission about you know who" said Jiraiya

"Of course and I suppose you want him to be enlisted to the academy as a last year student?" asked Sarutobi

"I would very much like that" said Jiraiya as he caught a key that the third threw to him

"That is to your apartment, I will show you the way as we talk" said the Hokage as he stood from his chair

Naruto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all walked to the apartment. They talked about their adventures and what happened in Konoha for the past 16 years. After that the third left Naruto and Jiraiya to talk for the last time before Jiraiya left for his important mission.

The apartment was decently sized, it had a small kitchen and one bedroom. It also had a main room which was slightly bigger than the bedroom. The main room has a medium sized couch and a small TV in front of it. Other than that, the house seemed pretty vacant.

"Naruto, I will have to leave for a few years for this mission since it is really important" said Jiraiya

"I know and why can't you tell me about it?" questioned Naruto

"It is an S-ranked mission and I cannot tell you due to the fact that it is S-ranked, sorry Naruto" said Jiraiya

"It's alright godfather, so when are you leaving?" asked Naruto

"Today at night, I know it will be late but I have to catch up with my source at that time and please if you can, go to school so you can be a ninja and make some friends" said Jiraiya in a fatherly voice

"Yes godfather, now if you don't mind, I will go explore Konoha and look for my school" said Naruto as he took off his bag and placed it on the floor and left.

_"I hope I can finish this mission quick enough, I don't want Naruto to be alone" _Thought Jiraiya as he sat down on the couch and slept

Naruto left his house and walked towards the closest food store.

"_I'm soooo hungry, I hope they have a ramen store" _Thought Naruto as he walked to a food stand that says Ichiraku's.

"Hello there" said an old man, who looked like in his fifties

"Hi there, I'm new to Konoha and I would like to know if this stand sells ramen?" said Naruto

"Of course we sell ramen! Come and order a bowl kid" said the man

"Alright!" screamed Naruto as he ordered miso ramen

Two girls walked in to the ramen stand, Naruto recognized one of them to be the girl from earlier at the Hokage office

"Hey its you!" yelled Naruto as the young blue haired girl turned to look at him

"H-hi" said the shy girl

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata

"Hey Hinata, aren't you going to introduce us?" said a blonde haired girl

"Oh, N-naruto, this is Ino Yamanaka" said Hinata in a shy voice

"Nice to meet you" said Naruto as he shook Ino's hands

_"He is cute" _Thought Ino

"Hey Hinata, sorry for what my godfather said back there" said Naruto

"It's a-alright" said Hinata

"Still I would like to apologize, how about we eat lunch tomorrow or something?" asked Naruto

_"Is he asking me out on a date?" _Thought Hinata as she nodded

"Sweet! How about here since ramen is one of the best foods in the world!" said Naruto

"S-sure" said Hinata, blushing a crimson red

The kids then ate their food and Naruto talked about his adventures with his godfather. Naruto enjoyed his time with Hinata and Ino but they both had curfews so they left. After Naruto finished his tenth bowl he left the store and noticed it being night-time so he walked back home.

He opened the door to see a sleeping Jiraiya on the couch. Naruto pushed Jiraiya off which woke the perverted hermit up.

"Hey godfather, aren't you going?" asked Naruto

"Oh, how long have I been sleeping?" asked Jiraiya

Naruto shrugged

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you for a while kid" said Jiraiya

"I guess so" said Naruto as he started to cry and gave Jiraiya a hug "Godfather p-please c-come back s-safe"

"I will son" said Jiraiya

"Son?" said Naruto as he looked at his perverted godfather

"Well you are like a son to me" said Jiraiya

"Then I will call you dad" said Naruto with his big grin that hides his emotions

"Alright now go to sleep while I prepare for my mission" said Jiraiya "And remember, you have school tomorrow so go to the academy!"

"Of course father!" screamed Naruto as he jumped on his bed, exhausted for some reason and slept

_"Father huh, I kind of like that" _Thought Jiraiya as he packed for his long trip

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I would have liked it to be longer but whatever, I still think its good :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The academy

**Hey I just wanted to say that I will not abandon my other story "The Orange Spark" I just want to work more on this but I will work on both. At the moment I have writer's block on "The Orange Spark" but for some reason this story is coming out nicely so I decided to work on this more. Also I may not update for a week or so due to exams :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN naruto**

**Chapter 3 - The academy**

Naruto woke up in his new apartment. Its his first actual day in Konoha which was exciting for him since he will meet new people. Naruto was excited to meet people since anyone he met on his travels with Jiraiya (With the exception of the summoned animals) wasn't a permanent friend since Naruto had to leave them. This time Naruto made two new friends, Ino and Hinata and he was really happy about that. Naruto was still sad though since he has to wake up alone without his godfather.

Naruto stepped out of his bed and took a bath. He then put on his ninja outfit which was a black jacket with an orange outline on the pockets and he also wore matching pants. He then cooked himself an egg omelette and ate it.

Naruto then left his house and walked towards the closest store to ask for directions on where the academy can be found. He entered Ichiraku's ramen store and they told him where the academy was. Naruto was walking towards it and as he was about to cross he bumped into a person.

"Sorry lady, I wasn't paying any attention to where I'm going" said Naruto as he held out his hand to pick up the lady

"I-i-it's alright sir" said the lady as she turned to look at his face and noticing who it is

"HINATA-CHAN! how are you!" said Naruto in a happy voice

Hinata smiled when she heard the chan suffix added to her name

"I-I'm great, h-how are you Naruto-kun" said Hinata, who was still stuttering

_She called me Naruto-kun _thought Naruto as he smiled

"I'm great as well, hey why were you running really fast?" asked Naruto

"I-I'm late for the academy" said Hinata

"Late? Wait that means I'm late too!" screamed Naruto

Hinata's face lit up

"S-so you are g-going to t-the academy as well?" asked Hinata as they both ran towards the academy

"Yes I am, I hope I'm in the same class as you" said Naruto as he smiled to her

Hinata blushed and they continued to the school

The two students had to split up once they reached the academy since Naruto needed to go to the principle's office and talk about what classes he will be in.

An hour later Naruto walked into his class room and saw that Hinata was there along with Ino.

"Hello there, you must be the new student the Hokage told me about" said the teacher

"Yes I am, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto

"I'm your teacher, Iruka Umino, you may take any seat you like" said the teacher

"Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as he went up to Hinata and sat next to her

"I'm glad that we are in the same class Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he gave her his trademarked smile

"S-same here Naruto-kun" said Hinata who blushed

The class that Naruto was in was pretty boring to say the least. Everything that the teacher was teaching he learnt from Jiraiya. After an hour or so the class was told that in a week the academy exam will take place which will determine if they pass and become a genin or if they fail and stay at the academy. The things they had to do were simple, first they have to henge into a person, then they had to do the replacement jutsu, and finally make 3 clones. These were really easy feats for Naruto due to his training with Jiraiya. Naruto knew a lot of A-level jutsu so any simple jutsu such as the clone jutsu can easily be done. He then had to do a written test, which Jiraiya prepared Naruto for, and then a stealth test, which Naruto was excellent at. After that they would show their special skills and then the teacher will determine if they pass or not.

Naruto approached Hinata after school "Hey Hinata, want to go out and eat something?" asked Naruto

Hinata blushed and said "S-sure, where do you want to go?"

"Well I'm new to this village so I don't have any place in particular" said Naruto

"Oh f-forgive me for not noticing that" said Hinata in a saddened voice

"It's alright" said Naruto

Hinata then showed Naruto to a dango stand and he bought a couple of dango sticks which they shared

"N-naruto-kun, where are you originally from?" asked Hinata

"I'm from here really, I was born october 10th but due to some special conditions I had to leave with my godfather" said Naruto

"Where did you go?" asked Hinata, her shyness seemed to be gone

"We traveled all over the place, we went to the wave village and the hidden cloud village. The place we spent most at was mount Myoboku" said Naruto

"Mount Myoboku? I never heard of it" said Hinata

"It's a place where you can summon toads from, how about I show you" said Naruto

Hinata was a little confused but agreed

Naruto then bit his thumb, did some hand signs, placed his hand on the floor and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A puff of smoke was produced and a small yellow frog showed up. Naruto then picked it up and said "Gamatatsu, can you use reverse summon and summon me?"

"Of course boss" the happy yellow toad said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

Naruto then looked at Hinata and hugged her. Hinata blushed but was also confused

"This way he can summon both of us" the blonde said as both kids disappeared in a puff of smoke

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a strange place. The plants were larger than an house and she could see a lot of scattered frog statues.

"Naruto-kun, this is amazing" said Hinata

"Follow me, let me show you the waterfalls, they are one of the most beautiful sites you could ever see" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand

Hinata followed and once they reached the huge waterfall she could only say one word "wow"

"I know, this is where I trained with ero-sennin" said Naruto

"ero-sennin?" repeated Hinata in a confused voice

"Oh ero-sennin is my grandfather. He is the frog sage" said Naruto

_"Wow, Naruto-kun is so interesting" _Thought Hinata as she stared at the huge waterfall

"Hey Hinata-chan, we should get back" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hinata

Naruto then used the summoning jutsu which summoned the same frog. He told it to dispel the jutsu so that they can return. Naruto then hugged Hinata again and they both disappeared again.

_"She would've returned with him even if he didn't hug her" _the yellow frog thought

Naruto and Hinata appeared outside the dango stand where they saw Ino stare at them

"Moving a little fast aren't we Hinata?" asked Ino in a sly voice

Hinata and Naruto instantly let go of each other and their face became tomato red

Next to Ino was a pink haired girl with a large forehead who spoke "I don't think we have met yet, I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Naruto" said Sakura as she noticed a black haired kid with a fan symbol on his clothes walk past them.

Ino and Sakura quickly followed the kid shouting "Sasuke-kun, wait for us" The kid looked really annoyed.

"What happened there" asked Naruto

"That is Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan" said Hinata and then she added "He has a lot of fangirls, including Ino and Sakura"

"Well thank goodness you aren't like that" said Naruto

Hinata blushed thinking that Naruto wanted to be her boyfriend or something along those lines

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you train?" asked Naruto

"Of course, I am a Hyuga and my father wants me to train every tuesday, thursday and friday at this time" she said

"Cool, can I come by and train with you sometime?" asked Naruto

"I-I don't know, maybe if my dad allows it" said Hinata

"Alright!" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun, this was really fun, we should do it another time" said Hinata, blushing again

"Of course. Hey want to come over to my apartment so I can show you where I live?" asked Naruto

"S-sure" said Hinata

Naruto then grabbed her arm and took her to his small apartment. He opened the door and invited her in.

"This is a bit small but I like it" said Hinata "Is your godfather here?"

"No, he left on a super secret mission so he will be gone for a couple of years" said Naruto in a saddened voice

Hinata noticed that and said "Well if you want, I can come by sometimes and hang out so you won't be lonely"

Naruto smiled and agreed

"I have to go home now, my father might be worried" said Hinata as she rushed out

"How about I walk you back?" suggested Naruto

Hinata agreed and he walked her back to her place

"This was a really fun day" said Naruto

"I enjoyed it as well. See you tomorrow at school" said Hinata as she walked back into her home

_"So this is the Hyuga mansion, it is huuuuuge" _Thought Naruto as he walked back home. He enjoyed his day with Hinata and was eagerly awaiting the next time he would see her.

*****Next day*****

"Alright class, we will have a field day today to show the Hokage your skills" said Iruka

Everyone in class was really excited to show off their skills

The Hokage entered and told them to follow him

"So today we will evaluate your skills, we will start with the target exercise" said Sarutobi "Do not throw these at anyone other then the targets, do you understand"

Everyone agreed. The last time this happened with the last year class, a kid threw one at a girl in his class 'accidentally' which caused her to lose a lot of blood. Then the parents decided to sue the academy.

One by one the kids were called up. Iruka then called Hinata and she managed to hit all her targets perfectly, hitting the vital parts of the human body such as the heart or head. Sasuke was then called up which he also threw the kunai's and shuriken's effectively. Naruto noticed that every girl in his class (except for Hinata) were swan diving to Sasuke who expertly dodged it. Naruto thought it was really funny. It was Naruto's turn after a couple of people and he threw both Kunai and Shuriken at the same time, expertly hitting the vital parts of the body more than one time. Hinata congratulated Naruto and he smiled and said that she did great as well. A few people went after that and Naruto noticed a pineapple haired kid say that it was too troublesome to throw it at inanimate objects.

After everyone was done the Hokage spoke "Now we will do the obstacle course challenge, we will go on the same order as before"

The kid's followed the Hokage to the outdoor obstacle course. It was a decent size, not like the ones Naruto has been through but it was alright for academy purposes. The course had a climbing part, a dodging part and a swimming part. A few kids went and while some passed the course with a few scratches, others just gave up. Hinata was then called up and Naruto watched. She looked at him and he smiled back causing her to smile. She then went through the obstacle course, she easily used the tree climbing technique to beat the first part. The second part she dodged easily and elegantly, Naruto was really amazed by this. The third part was easy for Hinata since she didn't swim, she used the water walking technique which was a necessary part for the Hyuga's training. Sasuke was then called up and he managed to climb up, dodge and swim across to the finish line. He got hit by a few shuriken but that was alright for an academy student. It was Naruto's turn again after a few people went. Naruto managed to easily use the tree climbing technique, dodge the shuriken and walk on water. He beat the fastest time which was 2 minutes and 12 seconds held by a kid called Neji Hyuga who graduated last year and Naruto's time was 1 minute and 2 seconds. The last few kids went and Naruto noticed the pineapple haired kid again who gave up before trying. A kid with his dog also went through the obstacle course and he almost beat Neji's time but he was off by 3 seconds.

"Now for the friendly spars, I know you are all excited to show us your skills but to be safe we will only use taijutsu" said the Hokage as he went to the arena room. The kids groaned but most of them agreed and followed the third. Naruto told Hinata that she did the most beautiful dance when she dodged the shuriken at the obstacle course, this caused her to blush wildly.

"You will each take a slip of paper from this hat and similar numbers will battle each other in a numerical order" said Iruka

Naruto took a slip and got number five, the other person who got number five was a kid with shades and a coat covering most of his face. Naruto walked to the boy and spoke "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I am Shino Aburame" said the kid in a monotone voice

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends" said Naruto

Shino then nodded and said "I would like that"

The first match was Ino vs Sakura

Ino and Sakura pretty much were equal in taijutsu but at the same time, their taijutsu sucked. Ino's form when she tried to do serpent style failed and Naruto could not understand Sakura's form due to how horrendous it is. Sakura then punched Ino in the face at the same time Ino did the same thing resulting in a double knockout.

The second match was the dog kid who is called Kiba and the big boned kid called Choji

Choji managed to be a good solid fighter but was no match to Kiba who was versatile and quick.

The third match was Hinata and Shikamaru but Shikamaru gave up saying that it was too troublesome to fight resulting

The fourth match was some random kids who did not stand out

The fifth match finally started and Naruto was a little excited. Naruto learned true dragon's form which was a unique taijutsu style that combines other taijutsu styles. Naruto was standing there as Shino rushed him. Shino went for a punch but Naruto moved slightly and was about to punch but instantly switched to a kick knocking Shino down. Naruto then was about to strike Shino's face with his hand but stopped at the last second and pulled Shino back up.

"Nice match" said Naruto although he was a bit disappointed, he knew that the Aburame clan were not good taijutsu fighters

Shino just nodded and went back to his spot

It was Sasuke's turn after a few matches and his battle was easy since he managed to defeat his opponent by tripping him

After that the Hokage started to speak "You are all excellent students and I say that you did your best, I hope that you can pass the graduation exam this friday"

After that class was dismissed and everybody went home

Hinata went to Naruto and spoke "Naruto-kun, my dad said that you can come and train with us anytime you like"

"Cool! We will have so much fun Hina-chan" said Naruto as he smiled to her

_He called me Hina-chan _said Hinata in her mind as she noticed that Naruto dragged her to Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, what would you like" asked the owner

"I'll take miso ramen" said Naruto

"I'll have the same" said Hinata

After an hour, Hinata took Naruto to her home so that they can train

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hyuga

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for it being short but once we are out of the academy then the chapters will be longer and there will be better fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4 - The Hyuga**

Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hyuga compound to train together for the first time. Naruto wanted to spend more time with Hinata since she is his best friend so far. He liked hanging out with her a lot and she is quickly becoming one of his precious persons that he will protect forever.

Once Naruto reached the Hyuga compound, he noticed that there are two guards standing. They had the caged bird seal which he learned about from his travels with Jiraiya. As they entered, Naruto noticed that the place was not all bad from what he heard. There seemed to be kids enjoying themselves and adults who talked to each other as well. Naruto noticed that the people with the caged bird seal were not allowed to talk with the others, this annoyed Naruto greatly.

Naruto and Hinata entered a dojo. The dojo was beautifully crafted with wood and it had many benches around the perimeter. The room also was really large. A tall man with a familiar face to Naruto stood in the centre of the room. There was also a boy who looked older than Naruto by a year.

_"I have seen him before, it can't be!_" Thought Naruto as he saw the man beckoning them towards him

"Hello, you must be Naruto" greeted the man in a cold, stern voice

Naruto responded "Hai, I am Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father" said the man

Naruto's eyes widened

"You don't happen to be a blood relative to Hizashi Hyuga?" asked Naruto

This statement caused everyone's eyes to look at him

"That was my brother" said Hiashi in a saddened tone

"was?" asked Naruto

"I am sorry Naruto but I cannot discuss this any further with you" said Hiashi "But how do you know Hizashi?"

"He was my sensei when I was 7 years old" said Naruto

"That was 9 years ago" said Hiashi as he went into his mind to remember what happened 9 years ago, the day that Hizashi went on the mission to save his daughter, Hinata.

*****FLASH BACK - 9 years ago - Konoha *****

"This is an S-class mission Hizashi, I need you to retrieve Hinata Hyuga from the cloud village ninjas and return her to Konoha, am I understood?" said Sarutobi

"Hai" said Hizashi as he left Konoha alone to return his brother's daughter

*****FLASH BACK - 9 years ago - Naruto & Jiraiya*****

"Hey brat, lets go over there, we can rest at the hot springs for a few minu-" said Jiraiya as he was interrupted by a girl's scream. Jiraiya turned and looked at Naruto and spoke "Naruto, follow me, this will be a mission and I am your team leader"

"Hai" said Naruto as he followed Jiraiya

Jiraiya then saw a little girl around Naruto's age who was being held by two cloud ninjas. One of them was a male who had a Katana and white hair, the other was a blonde female who didn't stand out much.

"Naruto, sneak in and get the little girl and I will take care of the both of them" said Jiraiya as he attacked the blonde

Naruto sped up towards the guy who noticed Jiraiya attack his teammate. The man sped up but he didn't notice that Naruto replaced the girl with a log.

"That was too close" said Naruto to the girl. The girl stared at Naruto who then said "Don't worry, we will get you back to your family"

Naruto then smiled and waited for Jiraiya who came back a few seconds later

"I incapacitated them so they can't be of any trouble" said Jiraiya as he turned and looked at the girl "So young lady, what is your name?"

"I-I c-can't t-tell you, I-I'm n-not allowed" said the girl

"It's alright" said Jiraiya as he looked towards the hot springs "I am tired from our journey so how about we go there for a few minutes and then head to Konoha and bring you back to your family"

"H-h-how did you know t-that I was from Konoha" The shy girl asked

"You are a Hyuga" said Naruto "And most Hyuga's are from Konoha"

"Let's go kid" said Jiraiya as he carried Hinata to the hot springs

Jiraiya payed for them to come in and they each went to their section. Hinata was about to go in but she was grabbed by her hand and dragged back inside from the bath section. She turned around to see the small blonde kid with blue eyes.

"Sorry for that but I can't let you go in there, my sensei is a pervert and he peeks at women here" said Naruto

"Oh, t-thank you" said the girl shyly

Naruto then took the girl to their room and they played some card games until Jiraiya came in

"Alright, let us head to Konoha and take the girl back to her home" said Jiraiya as he carried the little girl and jumped out, Naruto followed.

After a few minutes Jiraiya and Naruto noticed that they were being tailed. Jiraiya was about to dodge the attacker but didn't want the little girl to get hit so he blocked the attack with his foot causing the pervert to fall down from a branch. The attacker caught the girl and spoke "Why did you take this young girl away from her home"

"We were bringing her back to Konoha, we saved her from a bunch of cloud ninjas" said Naruto who is now looking at an unconcious Jiraiya

"Oh then I am sorry for what I did" said the man as he jumped down

"Well you hurt my sensei and now he can't move" said Naruto in an angry voice "He was going to train me today"

"How about I train you until your sensei recovers as a payment for your services" said the man

"Sure" said the blonde

"I am Hizashi Hyuga, the girl's uncle" said the man as he pointed at the girl who was still on the branch

"What is her name" asked Naruto curiously

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you since she has many great enemies" said Hizashi "What is your name kid?"

"My sensei doesn't want me to say my name to anyone, he says it will also attract enemies" said Naruto "My name will be changed soon though"

"Alright" said the man as he grabbed the girl and jumped back down "Let us fix your sensei up so I can train you both" said Hizashi

*****FLASH BACK IS OVER*****

Naruto noticed that the mood has changed. Hiashi was a little saddened but kept his stern face, Hinata was deep in thought and the boy didn't say anything and left the dojo.

_"Wait, I remember 9 years ago when a blonde kid saved me from the cloud ninjas, can it really be Naruto" _Thought Hinata as she looked at him

Naruto, noticing the mood change decided to speak "I am sorry if I brought back sad memories Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi, not wanting to talk about his brother, wanted to change the subject "So Naruto, let us spar so I can see how strong you are"

Hiashi and Naruto were standing across the dojo, each in their fighting stance. Hiashi didn't recognize Naruto's stance but didn't care. _"How strong can an academy student be" _said Hiashi in his mind as he gave a smirk to Naruto and rushed at him. Hiashi attacked Naruto with gentle fist only to be dodged easily. Naruto then went into his own attack style which made Hiashi confused _"It looks like our gentle fist style but a little relaxed"_

Hinata noticed that Naruto was doing her version of the gentle fist. She didn't cheer for anyone specifically but in her mind she was cheering for Naruto.

Naruto then attacked Hiashi with a palm strike but Hiashi dodged it. Naruto then closed his fist, releasing blue fire in the form of chakra which latched on Hiashi. Hiashi tried to put it away but he couldn' then kicked Hiashi's gut and slammed him against the wall. After that Naruto quickly ran over dispelling the strange fire.

"I am sorry if I hurt you too much Hiashi-sama" said Naruto

"Never in all my life was I beaten this easily" said Hiashi, his tone sounded angry "I am embarrassed but also happy that there are still strong people out there"

Naruto gave him a smile "Thank you Hiashi-sama"

"Naruto, I want you to train with us whenever you want" said Hiashi who gave Naruto a smile

_"Father barely smiles" _Thought Hinata

"Let us now train, Hinata, Naruto, do 100 sit ups" said Hiashi as he started to do his set of sit ups

Naruto did his sit ups next to Hinata and started to speak "I like your father"

Hinata blushed, she couldn't believe that her father approved of Naruto

"I-I t-think he likes you too" said Hinata

Naruto smiled and the two continued to do their training. A couple of hours have passed and Naruto was about to head home when Hiashi stopped Naruto before exiting and spoke so that only Naruto could have heard him "Naruto, I must ask you what you think of my daughter, Hinata"

Naruto then blushed a deep red and said "S-She i-is a b-b-beautiful g-girl and a strong S-shinobi"

"And what are your intentions with her?" asked Hiashi with a smirk that is barely noticeable

Naruto then turned bright red and spoke "I-I-I-I-I" He then fainted

Hiashi gave a small laugh which Hinata noticed and saw that Naruto was passed out

"What happened father?" asked Hinata

"I think the boy likes you" said Hiashi, smiling "And I approve of him"

Hinata then turned a deep red "H-H-H-He l-l-l-likes me" were Hinata's last words before she fainted on top of Naruto

Hiashi then carried the two and put them on separate bedrooms. He put Naruto in a guest room and put Hinata in her bedroom which was next to Naruto. Hiashi looked at his daughter's smiling face before he gave a smile of his own and turned off the lights.

*****The next day*****

Naruto heard an annoying alarm sound and woke up. He noticed was not in his room but in a different one. He was confused at first but remembered what happened last night and became tomato faced again.

_"That is a really annoying alarm" _Thought Naruto as he opened the door to his room, he was really groggy and annoyed of the sound.

He then opened the door to the next room to tell the person to turn off the alarm but he had to dodge a digital clock which was thrown at him from the room. He saw that it was Hinata that threw it with such force, his eyes widened as he looked at her waking up. Hinata noticed him and blushed, she then spoke "G-good morning Naruto-kun"

Naruto responded "Good morning to you too and thanks for letting me sleep over Hina-chan"

"I-it wasn't any trouble N-Naruto-kun, I had fun" she said

"I did too, I hope we can do this another time" said Naruto

He then looked at his watch and noticed that he has a decent amount of time before school starts so he told Hinata that he had to go home and take a bath.

After a nice hot bath and a change of clothes, Naruto rushed to school since he only had 10 minutes left. He got there and took his seat. The rest of the class was seated after a few minutes and Hinata took her seat next to Naruto.

A few days passed and it was almost Exam day for everyone. Naruto made three new friends, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto was happy that he made friends but he still always hung out with Hinata and her father. Their dojo training became a routine and everyone welcomed Naruto as though he was a upper branch Hyuga. Of course the main Hyuga council didn't agree to this but Hiashi told them that Naruto was allowed since he was a guest and Hinata's friend. That made the main branch council angry but didn't press on it any further.


	5. Chapter 5 - Team 7

**I liked writing this chapter. Sasuke is a little out of character in this since he and Naruto didn't have a rivalry since they never met until the last week of class. I also made Sakura an annoying person for the most part because I never really liked her as a character. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you can, I would like to see reviews since I can at least know what people think of this. :)**

**Disclaimer: O**

**Chapter 5 - Team 7**

"Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka as Naruto followed him to the other room

"Alright, I need you to do a simple substitution, a genjutsu, a henge and 3 clones" said Iruka as he sat down to evaluate Naruto

Naruto did as he was instructed and Iruka was happy to see that the basic requirements are fulfilled. Naruto then did a written multiple choice test and aced it.

"Now you have to show us 1 special skill that you learned" said Iruka

Naruto nodded and put out his hand and created a perfect looking ball of chakra. Iruka was surprised at that and asked "What is that?"

"It is a powerful jutsu that my godfather taught me, he called it the rasengan" said Naruto "It is a ball of chakra that is really powerful, I can't use it here though since it might take the building down"

"You did great Naruto, you pass and here is your headband to show that you are now a genin" said Iruka as he gave Naruto the headband

Naruto then walked back in class and sat next to Hinata while wearing his headband

"It looks good on you" said Hinata smiling

"Thank you" said Naruto as he returned the gesture

"Hinata Hyuga" said Iruka as Hinata left and followed him

A few minutes later Hinata showed up with her leaf headband on her forehead just like Naruto

_"You look beautiful Hina-chan" _said Naruto in his mind but he also blurted it out and Hinata heard him. She blushed and said "Thank you"

After a while most of the class passed and the teams were about to be assigned

"I congratulate all of you who passed" said Iruka "Now all of you are considered genin ranked ninja"

everyone was happy, smiling and crying as well

"Now for the teams, team 1..." Iruka trailed off until it got to team 7

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha"

Killer intent was released at Iruka from all the other girls and Sakura was just jumping for joy. Personally, Naruto thought that Sakura was annoying for being a fangirl but he didn't hate Sasuke because they never met.

Naruto then found out that Hinata was with Kiba and Shino and that Shikamaru was with Ino and Choji. He was happy that his friends were together but he wanted Hinata to be on his team. He said to himself that he would try to be friends with Sasuke since he didn't like Sakura much and didn't know his team much.

After that, the teams had to wait for their sensei. Everyone eventually left except for team 7. Naruto was in the back, reading a book about seals. Sasuke was in the front staring at nothingness and Sakura was standing next to him annoyingly.

"This is so boring!" screamed Sakura

"Just wait a bit" said Naruto without moving his eyes from his book

"NO! ITS BEEN 2 HOURS!" screamed Sakura

"Please stop screaming, I'm trying to read" said Naruto calmly

Sakura stood up, took his book and threw it out the window and said "You should treat a lady with respect!"

Naruto looked at her with a slightly annoyed face "I would if the lady deserved it" he said. Naruto then body flickered away and reappeared back with his book

He then looked at her and said "Don't do that again" and released some killer intent which scared Sakura

Sasuke watched the whole thingand he had a smirk. Naruto noticed and smiled back at Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't let you treat me like that!" screamed Sakura

_"This is too troublesome, where is our sensei" _Thought Naruto as he noticed his sensei finally showed up

He was a tall thin man with a mask covering a large portion of his face. He had spiky white hair and his konoha headband covering one eye

"Are you team 7?" The man asked

They nodded

"Follow me" said the jounin as they all followed

They reached a small park overlooking the village. Their future sensei then sat down on a railing and spoke "Why don't you introduce yourselves"

"What should we say?" asked Sakura

"What you like, hate, dreams and hobbies" said the man in a calm yet bored voice

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei" said Sakura

The teacher sighed and spoke "I am Hatake Kakashi, you may refer to me as Kakashi-sensei. I have no intentions for telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies"

"So all we found out was his name" said Sakura with an annoyed face

Naruto just smiled

"Now its your turn, you go first blonde" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends, specially Hinata-chan and her family. I hate fangirls and people who judge others without getting to know them. My dream is to become great and powerful enough to protect my precious people and my hobbies are training with Hinata-chan, creating seals and trying to improve on my jutsu so that it can be unique for me" said Naruto with a happy face

_"Seals, interesting"_ Thought Kakashi as he looked at Sakura and pointed at her "Now its your turn pinkie"

Sakura stood up and looked at Kakashi angered but still spoke "I'm Haruno Sakura, my hobbies include (looks at Sasuke), my interests are (looks at Sasuke)... and my long term goal includes (looks at Sasuke and then blushes)."

Sasuke shivered at the last part, Naruto just laughed which caused Sakura to get angry

"And what are your dislikes?" asked kakashi

Sakura thought for a bit and said "Naruto"

Naruto was a little sad but he also didn't like Sakura but he didn't say it like she did

"Now its your turn mister sunshine" said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke

Sasuke got up and said "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike many things and like very few. My goal is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone and my only hobby is training"

"Alright, you three, we will have a test tomorrow at 6:00am. This test will be you three against me. Meet me at the training ground in front of the Konoha Memorial Stone" Kakashi then stood up "and do not eat anything or else you will puke" He then disappeared leaving leaves behind him

_"Why did he tell us not to eat breakfast? Maybe I should scope out the training area"_ Thought Naruto

"I'm going to scope out the area, Sasuke want to come?" asked Naruto

Sasuke nodded and they walked away with Sakura following them

"He didn't ask you to come" said Sasuke

"But you want me here don't you Sasuke-kun? Besides Naruto-baka won't be any fun" said Sakura

Naruto turned and looked at her and leaked some killer intent "Please don't be a hinderance in this test" said Naruto "And if you want to help then make us food tommorow"

Sakura was scared of the killer intent but also was annoyed at Naruto. The boys started to walk away and Sakura followed

"Why should I do what you say?" said Sakura

"I honestly don't care" said Naruto "But if you are going to keep following, please don't talk"

"Shut up Baka!" Yelled Sakura as she was about to punch Naruto who dodged it easily

"Sakura, stop" said Sasuke

"But Sasuke-kun, he disrespects me" said Sakura

"Only because you disrespected him" said Sasuke

Sakura then walked quietly with them to the training field

"Naruto, I am sorry" said Sakura once they reached the training field

"It's alright, I'm not one to hold grudges but I will not like it if you ever disrespect me or my friends and for god's sake please stop being a fangirl" said Naruto

"I'm not a fangirl!" screamed Sakura in denial

"Whatever" said Naruto as he looked around. He then pulled out a scroll and put some blood on it causing it to shoot out some small kunai with string.

"These kunai are coated with oil so any fire techniques will cause this to burn up" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded and Naruto placed the kunai set back in his scroll.

"Aren't you going to set up?" asked Sakura

"No, since people might accidentally trip on it" said Naruto

"So why bring it if your not going to set it up" said Sakura

"I will tomorrow since Kakashi will probably show up 2 hours late like today" said Naruto

Naruto then made his fingers into a cross and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" which made another clone of Naruto

That clone also did the cross sign and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" but made 100 clones who ran around inspecting the area

"What was that" said Sasuke "Are they solid?"

"Yes, they are shadow clones, they are used for recon since when one dispels, I get it's memories" He then looked at Sasuke and said " It is an A-class technique that few people can do due to its chakra consumption" said Naruto

"Then how come you can do it?" asked Sasuke

"Because my chakra reserves are huge" said Naruto

"do you have any other cool techniques?" asked Sakura

"I have a lot but I don't feel like showing off" said Naruto as all the clones but one dispelled causing the lone clone to fall down

"What happened to him?" asked Sakura

"Mental exhaustion, if all my clones dispel then my mind will be filled with a hundred memories so I made that clone to be a filter, combining all the clones memories so I can get one perfect memory instead of 100 different memories" Naruto then looked at his clone "I sometimes feel bad for them but they are just another version of me" said Naruto with a smile

After the clone dispelled, Naruto turned to his teammates and said "Nothing interesting, and it seems like a flat terrain except for that pond" He was about to leave before he heard Sakura ask him something "Why did you want me to make food for us?"

He turned and looked at her "Because a Shinobi doesn't go into battle unprepared" before he disappeared in a puff of smoke

*****The next day*****

The three genin were waiting in the place their sensei told them about. Naruto brought his equipment with him which were all sealed into a scroll. Sakura made some food for them and they each stored it somewhere. Sasuke was there but didn't really do anything.

"So now what" said Sasuke

"I will set up the traps, kage bunshin no jutsu!" said Naruto as dozen clones were made who went and set up the traps in a secluded area near the pond. He also made his shadow clones henge into rocks or trees so that they can sneak up on Kakashi.

After an hour Kakashi showed up, which made Sakura yell at him

"Alright, this alarm will be set for 12:00am. You will need to get these two bells from me" said Kakashi as he pulled out two bells "And whoever doesn't get a bell by 12:00am will be tied up and watch us eat, and they will also fail and be put back to the academy"

Sakura and Sasuke were a little afraid of this but Naruto was trying to deduce the problem

_"I have never heard of two man genin squads, so he is lying, I just need to know why" _Thought Naruto

"Begin" said Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke disappeared leaving Naruto all alone

"So much for teamwork" said Naruto as he ran at Kakashi trying to throw a punch

Kakashi tried to block his arms only to be kicked by Naruto from behind

_"How did he get behind me?" _Thought Kakashi as Naruto kicked him towards the pond

"Now Sasuke!" screamed Naruto as Sasuke jumped from a bush, did a bunch of seals and said "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" which made Sasuke shoot a huge fireball

Naruto was watching the fireball attack ingulf Kakashi

After that Naruto and Sasuke walked in to see that the trap worked well since Kakashi is entangled in the burning trap but he was also burning up and screaming

Sasuke was going to help his sensei until he felt Sakura grab him and say "Sasuke-kun, why are you going there?"

Naruto quickly put his hand on Sasuke giving him some chakra to break out of the genjutsu and then put his hands together and said "Kai!" releasing some chakra to break out of the genjutsu himself

Naruto noticed that he is at the edge of the pond with Sasuke and Sakura as Kakashi was standing on water

Sakura was amazed that her teacher can do that while Naruto just ran on the water himself which made Sasuke's eyes widen

_"He is a genin, he shouldn't know the water walking technique!" _Thought Kakashi as he was ready to block an attack

"Sasuke use your fireball again!" screamed Naruto

"But it might hit you!" said Sasuke

"Just do it!" screamed Naruto again as Sasuke used the same attack on both Kakashi and Naruto

Naruto then grabbed the two bells from Kakashi and sunk into the water and Kakashi just barely avoided the fireball attack

Naruto came out of the water and noticed that he has four bells instead of two

"It's probably a genjutsu" said Sakura as she put some chakra into both her teammates after that Sasuke did the same to her which caused her to blush

Naruto held out the bells and said "Kakashi-sensei, we got the bells"

"Excellent you three, now who will give up their position as genin?" asked Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei, you made this test to be about teamwork" said Naruto as he pulled out a sandwich "And if it isn't then I will give up my position as genin"

"I didn't do anything to help you guys" said Sakura "I will give up my position as genin"

"Sakura, you helped us break out of two genjutsu which helped greatly" said Sasuke "And this team is strong so if any of them leave then I leave as well"

"So you three really are a team" said Kakashi smiling under his mask

"Hai" they said

"I guess you all...pass!" said Kakashi

"I knew it" said Naruto

"You didn't know it baka!" said Sakura

"Actually Naruto did, he stated that this was a team work test to see if you three will work together to defeat me which you did" said Kakashi "You know, Shinobi who abandon their mission are scum but Shinobi who abandon their comrades are worse than scum"

Naruto and Sasuke gave a small smile while Sakura jumped for joy

"Now how about I take you three for some food?" said Kakashi

"How about Ichiraku's" suggested Naruto

"Sure" said Sakura and Sasuke nodded

"Tomorrow, we start our first real mission" said Kakashi as team 7 walked back into town


	6. Chapter 6 - First C-ranked mission

**Well sorry for the looooong delay but you know the reasons (Summative exams, ISPs and essays) also I tried to make this longer so it will be around 5,000 words, I hope you enjoy it and peace :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto since Sakura is still alive**

**Chapter 6 - First C-ranked mission**

"are you in position" said a lazily sounding voice

"Hai" said an almost cheery female voice

"hm" an angry voice responded

"I caught the target" said a voice which caused the angry voice to respond with another hm

"Naruto-baka, this is suppose to be a team thing!" screamed the harpy

"Whatever, I caught the damn cat" said Naruto in an annoyed voice

"Nice going Naruto" said Kakashi observing how the cat acted with his blonde student

"Thanks, I think the cat likes me" said Naruto as he pet the cat and walked towards the Hokage tower

The genin team reached the Konoha mission hall which caused the cat in Naruto's hand to shiver in fear

"It's alright Tora, don't be scared, we are bringing you back to your owner" said Naruto in a quiet voice towards the cat

The cat was still afraid for some reason

They gave the cat to a giant sized woman who hugged Tora with intensity that made Naruto realize the reason the cat ran away

*****The Next Day - Konoha mission hall*****

Naruto was really bored due to the fact that he has been doing D-ranked missions for the past week. (Most of them were capture Tora the cat) He barely hung out with Hinata and the only time he saw her was in the morning when their team is taking in missions.

"Hokage-sama" said Naruto "If you can, please give us a C-ranked mission"

The Hokage looked at Naruto and said "I am sorry but I do not feel that you are ready yet"

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a strong look in his eyes and spoke "I once took down 39 enemy ninjas with one jutsu Sarutobi-san, I feel that I am more than ready"

"You're bluffing" said Sasuke

"No I'm not, want me to show you? I'll do a weakened version of it" said Naruto

"Prove it" said Sasuke with a smirk when he saw Naruto put his hands in a cross and said "Harem no jutsu!"

After that it created a hundred, almost naked, female clone versions of Naruto which caused all the guys in the room to fly back due to the blood rushing from their noses. Even Sasuke, Kakashi and the Hokage were effected.

Naruto smirked but also noticed that Sakura was there as she was the only woman there. He felt an uncontrollable amount of killer intent from her and realized what she was about to do so he then screamed "Clones help!"

The clones looked at Sakura and smirked. Then they henged into a Sasuke in a bathing suit causing Sakura to have a lot of blood shooting from her nose.

Naruto laughed at this and dispelled his clones since he didn't want to see almost naked Sasukes around him. Naruto then noticed that the Hokage has recovered and so did Sasuke and Kakashi

"Fine Naruto, you will get your C-ranked mission but promise me you won't ever use that jutsu on me again!" said the Hokage in a heartily matter

"I can't make any promises Hokage-sama" said Naruto still giggling at what he did to Sakura

"Hokage-sama, may we please continue" said Kakashi, switching his mask with a new clean one

"Team 7 and team 8 are to be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to the land of waves"

Naruto's eyes lit up, he went to the land of waves before and it was troublesome since there was no bridge. He couldn't believe that the village will build a bridge while that creep Gato is still around.

_"I will be stronger this time, unlike before" _Thought Naruto when he remembered what happened last time he was in the land of waves

*****FLASH BACK - 9 years ago - Land of Waves*****

"ero-sensei, what are we doing here" asked a 7-year old Naruto

Naruto and his godfather were in the land of waves and Naruto was told that he couldn't call Jiraiya godfather since it will attract attention. Jiraiya also told Naruto that his name is now Tobu.

"Well kid, we are going in the land of waves because I need to talk to some of my contacts" said Jiraiya "and please stop with that ero crap and call me Jiraiya-sensei"

"Why should I? If I am Tobu then you are ero-sensei" said Naruto with an evil smile

"Fine" said Jiraiya as he stopped and gave Naruto a bit of money "Have some fun while I go talk to my contacts"

Naruto turned away but also saw that Jiraiya went into a place that had XXX as it's sign. Naruto shrugged and walked to some kids he saw.

"Hi" said Naruto "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

_"Woops, totally forgot my other name, damn" _Thought Naruto

"Hi, I'm Tobu" said the kid smiling evilly

"Damn" said Naruto as he ran away from the kid who appeared to be a ninja as he dispelled his henge

_"DAMMIT!" _screamed Naruto mentally as he dodged a couple of ninja stars that were thrown at him. Naruto then accidentally bumped into a giant sword that was planted firmly on the ground. The giant sword was held by a man with weird wrapping where his mouth should be.

The man looked at the kid and a confused hm could be heards

"S-s-sorry sir but-" Naruto was interrupted as a flurry of shuriken appeared which almost hit him but the man blocked them with his sword which he moved with so easily

The man then spoke "Who the hell are you" as he looked into the eyes of the rock ninja that attacked Naruto

"It doesn't matter, I will capture this kid and if you try to st-" The rock ninja was interrupted by a stab to the chest by the man's giant sword.

"Th-thank you sir" said Naruto as he stood up

"What the hell happened Naruto!" said Jiraiya as he ran towards his subordinate

"Well I was chased by another one of those rock ninja-" said Naruto as he was interrupted by the man with the giant sword

"Jiraiya" asked the man with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"Zabuza, I need to know more information about a ninja that used to work with you, his name is Kisame Hoshigaki" said Jiraiya as he pulled out a giant money pouch "I'll pay"

"So this is Naruto" said Zabuza "I haven't seen him since he was a year old"

"ero-sensei!" Jiraiya's face twitched a bit "I sense a lot of enemies" said Naruto

Jiraiya looked around and noticed that a small fat man was walking towards them, clapping

"You are good kyuubi brat" said the man "I can easily sell you for a couple million ryo"

Naruto felt scared as the man walked closer

"W-W-Who a-are y-you" said Naruto weakly

"I am Gato" said the man "Now attack the two older men and capture the kid"

"Jiraiya, take your kid and run" said Zabuza "That is a lot of people even if they look weak, numbers can take you down"

Jiraiya nodded and grabbed Naruto and ran along with Zabuza

"They really need a bridge here" said Jiraiya as they jumped towards their boat

"Use the cannons!" screamed one of Gato's men

They were then bombarded by cannons from the men, some of them were even using fire jutsu.

Zabuza then said "Get out of here Jiraiya and keep your kid safe, I'll hold them off" and then he jumped to shore to attack the thousand plus amount of men

"Who was that man" asked Naruto

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist" said Jiraiya as they rowed away

"Jiraiya-sensei, you are a sannin and could have stopped them" said Naruto

"I know but Zabuza knows of the problems that we have and if I used any high power jutsu then bad people will find us" said Jiraiya, trying to be vague to the kid

"I hope Zabuza is ok" said Naruto as they got to shore

"I hope so too kid" said Jiraiya

*****FLASHBACK ENDED*****

_"I felt like a weakling back there, we left a man to fight for us. I wonder if that man is still alive" _Thought Naruto as Hinata and her team walked in

Her jounin sensei was not here which made Naruto a little bit confused. On Hinata's left side was the dog kid from the academy. He wore a black jacket and dark bluish jeans. He was also walking with a white furred dog which was really big. On Hinata's right side was a teen who wore dark glasses that wouldn't allow you to see the eyes behind them. That kid was the one who Naruto battled at the academy field day.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Team 8 is here to help you on a C-ranked mission, I-I'm excited" said Hinata

"Me too!" said Naruto, he then turned to look at the two companions "Kiba, Shino, nice to see you here"

"It's a pleasure as well" said Shino

"Yeah what Shino said" said Kiba

Naruto then lent down to the dog and petted it "Nice to see you too Akamaru"

The dog barked happily

Sakura finally woke up from her 'accident' and smacked Naruto who exploded in a puff of smoke

_"shadow clone" _said Shino to himself

Naruto then appeared in front of her and did some hand seals while saying "Tosaku ganbo no jutsu!"

This made Sakura blush and then blood started to rush out of her nose causing her to faint again

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke who was intrigued

"It's a genjutsu I made, it makes my target see their utmost pervy desires" said Naruto with a smirk

Sasuke looked at him and demanded "Teach me that, it might help against the fangirls"

Naruto smiled and said "It needs a lot of chakra control, maybe when I see you improve"

This made Sasuke angry _"Who does he think he is to say that he wants to see me improve! I am strong and...If I want to kill my brother, I need to be stronger than Naruto" _

"Why is there so much blood on the floor" asked an old man, holding a bottle and taking a swig

"Team 7 and 8, this is Tazuna, the bridge builder that you are suppose to escort and protect to wave country until he finishes building his bridge" said Sarutobi

"This is the bridge builder! He looks like an old drunk" screamed Kiba

"Shut up brat! I am Tazuna from the super land of waves" said the old man

As Tazuna was about to take a swig from his bottle when he saw that there was nothing in his hand. He then looked at the blonde kid who had it in his hand

"You are in front of the people who are going to protect you so if you can please show us some respect" said Naruto as he threw the bottle to the trash bin

_"I didn't even see him move, who is Naruto?" _Thought Sasuke

"Whatever, just meet me near the entrance" said Tazuna

"Shall we go?" asked Kakashi

"Hai" said the members of team 7 and 8 except for Sakura who was carried by Kakashi

"So where is your sensei?" asked Naruto to Hinata

"She went on a sudden S-ranked mission so Kakashi is our substitute" said Hinata

"This will be fun since I haven't seen you in a while" said Naruto as he gazed at her for a few minutes, he then noticed that he made her uncomfortable and looked away while blushing

_"Damn, pervy sage must be rubbing off on me" _Thought Naruto as he saw that both teams were walking away

The entire group was going to gather their equipment and meet at the main gates in half an hour. Naruto was always ready since he had everything sealed in his scrolls, so he decided to go help Hinata.

"Y-you don't h-have to come help" said Hinata as they walked towards her home

"It's alright" said Naruto smiling "Besides, I want to talk with you"

"Y-you want to talk?" said Hinata _"What does he want to talk about? Was it about what dad said last week? He has been ignoring that for a while"_

"Yeah, so how was your team? Do you like them or are they annoying like my team?" he asked

"T-they are fine, Shino is quiet but nice and Kiba is loud but loyal, w-what about your team, w-why do you think that they are annoying?" she said

Naruto's face saddened "I don't like them much, but I can live. Sakura is alright I guess but it annoys me the way she treats Sasuke as though he is a prince"

"Thats Sakura for you" said Hinata, giggling

_"I like the way she giggles" _Thought Naruto, but he didn't notice that he actually said it and Hinata had heard him

"What is wrong Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto

"Y-you like Sakura don't you" said Hinata a bit sad

"No I don't" he said in protest "What gave you that idea?"

"You said that you like the way she giggles" said Hinata trying to hide away her sadness

"Actually I...um...I was thinking that a-about you but I guess I s-said it aloud huh" said Naruto causing him to put his hand behind his neck and give her a nervous smile

"Oh" said Hinata as she blushed

They didn't say anything as they got into the Hyuga compound. Hinata got her bag and picked up her survival equipment which was a canteen, tent parts, food and medicine. They then walked back to see that everyone was there waiting for them.

They finally proceeded to the land of waves. Naruto decided to make shadow clones scout ahead. Everyone was quiet until Naruto got information from his clones that there is a random puddle of water in the street. He couldn't help but think about it since it didn't rain for the past week and there were no clouds in the sky. Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and some ink.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing!" screamed Sakura

"why do you care?" said Naruto calmly as he drew a weird symbol and then did some hand signs and putting the piece of paper in his pocket

"I honestly don't know" She said

"If that is the case then pay attention on the road" instructed Naruto

"Kakashi looked at Naruto for a second and thought _"Is he trying to hint me? Why did he emphasize that we need to pay attention on the road"_

"And why should we listen to you Baka?" screamed Sakura "If we listen to anyone then it would be Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun"

"Why Sasuke?" asked Kiba

Naruto groaned before Sakura answered "Because he is the greatest ninja ever!"

She then proceeded to talk about how great Sasuke is, listing everything great about him

"That is it!" screamed Naruto as he did a bunch of hand signs and said "Tosaku ganbo no jutsu!"

This caused Sakura to blush and faint again with blood trickling down her nose

"Did you kill her?" asked Tazuna in amazement

"No, just overloaded her brain with her pervy desires" said Naruto calmly as he made a clone who picked her up

"Let's keep going" said Kakashi

"The weather is nice this time of the year right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto aloud as they were walking

"Hai Naruto" said Kakashi while contemplating on Naruto's comment

They followed with no objection until they reached the water puddle. Naruto noticed that his sensei stiffened when they passed it.

After that the puddle formed into two men. Both of them had a giant claw which was chained together. Naruto has already foreseen that it was an ambush so he was ready. He ran at them and pulled out that piece of paper from his pocket. Naruto clones then appeared and grabbed hold of one of them while the real Naruto threw the piece of paper at the man. The paper guided itself to the man's forehead which it then stuck and the seal opened up. The ink covered the man's entire body, constricting him from any kinds of movement.

"What did you do?!" asked the man

"It's a seal that I created, it constricts your body like a rope" said Naruto as he watched Sasuke attempt to take down the other man

Sasuke threw his shuriken at the man who easily dodged it then Sasuke used a fireball jutsu which the man easily dodged as well. For some reason the man didn't attack Sasuke but instead attacked a terrified Tazuna. Naruto was going to intercept the man but Hinata used her jyuken, closing his tenketsu points and constricting the man from any movement.

"Well done Hina-chan!" said Naruto with a smile

"You too Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly

He smiled back while Kakashi grabbed both enemies and dragged them away. He then walked back to Naruto and said "I need to talk to you"

Naruto nodded and left with Kakashi

"You like Naruto-baka don't you" said Sakura mockingly

Hinata's face turned red and she fidgeted with her two index fingers "W-w-well um maybe I-I"

"It's a simple yes or no" pestered Sakura

"yes" said Hinata, almost faint that no one could have hear it

"Ha! You like an idiot" said Sakura

"Oh really?" said Naruto who appeared behind her while preforming some seals and said "Tosaku ganbo no jutsu!"

This caused Sakura to, yet again, blush, bleed from her nose and faint

Hinata smiled a bit but her heart stopped once she had the thought that Naruto now knows that she likes him

"Alright, so Kakashi is currently disposing of the enemies who turned out to be B-ranked criminals called the demon brothers" said Naruto "They are considered high levelled chunin ninjas and the reason they attacked us is because of Tazuna"

Tazuna started to sweat

"Well t-they are bandits..." said Tazuna while stuttering

"They are ninjas, which changes this from C ranked to B ranked" said Naruto "Now please tell us why you claimed that this mission will be a C ranked mission"

Tazuna then started to speak "If I do not go back to my village and build the bridge then Gato will surly control us"

"Gato?" asked Kiba

"Gato is a man far worse than scum, he is not even worthy to be called a man" said Naruto with anger, powerful amount killer intent rose from him, his eyes changed from calm and caring blue to blazing red in a matter of seconds

_"He must have a grudge against that man" _Thought Sasuke as he noticed Naruto's anger

Shino noticed Naruto's red eyes which flashed back to sky blue

Tazuna then spoke "Gato and his army of mercenaries captured our once beautiful city, he then managed to control it and become the leader through his money"

"What does this have to do with you may I ask?" said Shino

"It's because of money he can rule us, so if I can rebuild the bridge then I can get our town out of prosperity since we can have people from outside the village reach us without much of a hassle" said Tazuna

Kakashi then showed up

"I can see that Naruto has filled you in" said Kakashi

The kids nodded

"Alright let us head back to the village, Tazuna you may come ba-"

"No" said Naruto in a calm voice "I am going to help Tazuna, and I suggest that we should all go"

"Why is that" said Kiba

"Because we have more than enough people to protect Tazuna, also" Naruto then turned to the bridge builder "We would like to make a deal"

Tazuna nodded

"If we help you then you pay us for a B ranked mission as well as this C ranked mission" said Naruto

"Alright I can see that it should be fair, but I will have to pay you back when we can since we are a poor village" said Tazuna

Naruto nodded "How about it Kakashi-sensei, can we please help them?" asked Naruto

"Anyone object?" asked Kakashi "Alright then let us head out, but be warned that we will face harder challenges that could possibly be dangerous so be on guard"

"Hai" said most of the genins

The group then headed towards the village, Sakura woke up from her slumber and kept trying to kill Naruto but Kakashi intervened

It has been a few hours and it would take almost another day's worth of walking to get to the village's shore to take the boat so the group decided to set up camp

everyone was setting up their tents when they noticed that Naruto was meditating on a tree

"Oi Naruto, why are you just sitting there" said Kiba

"First of all I am meditating and second, I don't need a tent" said Naruto smiling as he stood up

"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu!" said Naruto as he thrust his hands into the ground

This caused the ground to sprout out trees and wood which formed itself into a hut, big enough for a family of 10

"That is so cooool!" screamed the Inuzuka kid as he jumped up and down screaming "Teach me please" over and over again

"Sorry but you need to have a special elemental affinity to do this" said Naruto

Kiba pouted and Sasuke approached Naruto

Shino was intrigued

"How did you do that dope" said Sasuke

"Shut up you prick" said Naruto all irritated "Anyways, I already said it, you need a special kind of elemental affinity"

Sasuke was angry at Naruto _"How can this dope who showed up here a few weeks ago show me up!"_

"This is much better than a tent" said Naruto "And I invite all of you to come in"

Everyone was surprised by this, even Kakashi who was about to speak but Naruto interrupted

"Don't worry, Yam- I mean Tenzo taught me" the blonde said

Kakashi was surprised but ignored it since he now has a powerful student amongst them

"NARUTO!" screamed the pink haired banshee "HOW DARE YOU SHOW OFF IN FRONT OF SASUKE-KUN, IF SASUKE-KUN LEARNED THAT ABILITY THEN SASUKE-KUN WOULD BUILD AN ESTATE FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US, EXCEPT YOU AND YOUR LOVER HINATA"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto "There are 3 things wrong with what you just said, first I was not trying to show off, I just wanted us to have a nice comfortable place to sleep in, second, If Sasuke does have the affinity which I have, which is highly unlikely, he still won't have the chakra capacity. Finally, you can sleep in the dog house if you talk about how great Sasuke is, I just about had it with you!"

Hinata then put her left arm on Naruto's shoulder "N-Naruto-kun, please just relax" she said in her calm voice

"Fine, but if you insult me or Hinata then you really will be out here" he said in an angry voice

Sakura just pouted and walked into the house

After that they walked into the house and made themselves comfortable

The boys were in a room and the girls were in the other

"I will take the first watch" said Kakashi "Naruto, you t-"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei" interrupted Naruto "I have shadow clones everywhere watching our small little home so if anyone attacks then we will be more than ready"

Kakashi looked a bit worried

"Relax, shadow clones don't need to sleep" said Naruto with a foxy smile

*****At night*****

Hinata couldn't sleep, she couldn't for some reason. Maybe its because of Sakura who was saying Sasuke-kun every three seconds in her sleep or maybe because of Kiba's snoring which can be heard from miles away. She then decided to take a walk only to notice a blonde haired kid darting out of the room at a fast pace.

Hinata decided to follow and help Naruto if there was an attack. She reached Naruto who was standing in front of a tree

"Naruto-kun" she said before blushing wildly and fainting

_"What?" _Thought Naruto as he zipped up his pants and noticed that the hyuga girl saw him pissing

He then carried her bridal style on top of a tree and waited for her to wake up

Five minutes later Hinata woke up and noticed that she was next to Naruto who was staring at the moon

"You finally awake?" said Naruto

The only thing Hinata could say was mhm as she nodded and blushed, remembering what she saw last time

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I won't tell anyone what happened, trust me" he said "But I do want to talk to you about something"

Hinata could only nod, her words were stuck in her throat

"It's about what Sakura and your father said, I know we only knew each other for the past few weeks" he said

Hinata then saw the look in his eyes, it was different then it was before

"Sorry but we might have to talk later" said Naruto as he stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her up

_"Just when I mustered up enough courage" _Thought Naruto angrily

"Use your byakugan" said Naruto calmly

"Byakugan" said Hinata to herself "I see two men, both wearing coats"

"I see" said Naruto "One of my clones sensed them as well" He then looked at Hinata's eyes "How about we take them out?"

Hinata nodded and responded with a weak "Hai"

The two jumped off the tree and landed right in front of the duo

There were two men, one wearing a brown trench coat and the other wearing a long, green sleeveless coat. The green coated individual was a man, roughly around 20, with black hair and hazel coloured eyes. The other one had pure magenta hair in a spiky fashion, similar age to the other one.

"What is your business here" said Naruto

"Hmm, you can't talk to us like that" said the magenta haired man

"And how would you like me to talk to you?" asked Naruto

"shut up!" screamed the brown coated man as he attempted to punch the blonde

The black haired man just sighed and pulled out a spear and attacked Hinata

_"Damn" _Thought Naruto as he blocked the magenta haired man's attack

"Tell me your names" said Naruto

"Why would we d-"

The green coated individual interrupted "I am Daiki and this is my partner, Hideo"

"Damn it Daiki, why did you interrupt me!" screamed Hideo

"Because you would fuss about how they should tell us their names even though they are about to die" said Daiki

"Shut up!" screamed Hideo at his partner

"Are you guys done?" asked Naruto who was standing there crossing his arms

Hideo rushed at Naruto only to be caught up by a trap which caused the man to be hanging upside down from a tree branch

Hinata managed to sneak up on the black haired man and she used jyuken, striking out all of the man's tenketsu points, making him motionless

"Well that was easy" said Naruto

"SHUT UP!" screamed the hanged man

"Whatever, just tell my who sent you and why you attacked us" said Naruto

"As you can see, we are from the hidden village of sound" said the black haired man who sat on the bottom of a tree and pointed at his headband

"Didn't notice, now why are you here" demanded Naruto

"We are here to capture a kid known as...damn I forgot the name" said Hideo

"Sasuke Uchiha" said the black haired man as he sighed

"Well you can't have him, he is part of our team but I would like to know why the village of sound is interested in Sasuke Uchiha other than the fact that he has the ability to activate the sharingan" said Naruto calmly

"I think that is the only reason they sent us" said Daiki

"Yeah" said Hideo

"Wow, they must have underestimated us" said Naruto calmly

"N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata with her Byakugan active

"Yes Hina-chan"

"There is a strange looking thing that is inside Daiki-san" said Hinata with a voice of fear "It looks like a snake"

"What?" said Daiki, clearly confused on what is going on

"So that is why you went to take a dump a couple of times before we got here, you have a tape worm!" said Hideo

"Shut up baka" said Daiki "The Hyuga is lying"

"I kn-know what I saw" said Hinata

Suddenly Daiki started throwing up and a snake popped out of him, slithering into the forest

"What the hell is going on!" asked Naruto loudly

"I honestly have no clue" said Daiki as he started screaming in pain, holding his head as though it was about to explode

"Help him please" cried Hideo

"Hina-chan, what do you see" asked Naruto with a bit of fear in his voice

Hinata gasped as she took the black haired man's headband off, revealing the bird cage seal on his forehead

"Hinata is that"

"Yeah, the bird cage seal" she said with fear in her voice

"Please help him" cried Hideo again

"Whoever is here, come out, I can sense you and you have to be close to activate that seal" said Naruto loud enough to make a shadowy figure come out of the forest's darkness

"Ku ku ku, if it isn't Naruto-kun, how was your training with Jiraiya?" said the snaky man

"N-Naruto-kun, who is this" Hinata asked

"Orochimaru" said Naruto calmly as red chakra began to take him over

**Hope you enjoyed it and I would like to see what you think if you can please review it**


	7. Chapter 7 - The demon of the mist

**Sorry for this being a short chapter but I had it as being part of the previous one but decided to make it a separate chapter so that I can have a cool cliff hanger ending for the previous chapter. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I would like to see some reviews so that I actually have people evaluating my work. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**NOTE: There is A LOT of Sakura bashing in this episode because I don't like her and I thought it would be fu**

**Chapter 7 - The demon of the mist**

"So teme, what do you want with Sasuke" said Naruto calmly as the red chakra completely surrounded him, forming a red cloak that created a tail and fox ears. Naruto's facial features changed into something more ferocious, scaring the two older men next to them

"Ku ku ku, I just want him to be my next vessel, is that too much to ask?" the snake sannin said

_"Dammit, I need ero-sennin here or Kakashi-sensei, I should make a clone to alert the others" _Thought Naruto as he went through his favourite hand seal and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Naruto created 12 clones, all of them ran towards Orochimaru

"So you don't want to talk peacefully?" asked Orochimaru as he pulled out his sword from his mouth

A clone reached Orochimaru and as he was about to punch the clone said "Boom"

An explosion happened, forcing two clones nearby to puff out and Orochimaru to get thrown back a few yards

This caused the clones stationed around the area to alert Kakashi and the others while Hinata and Naruto ran for it

"Wait! Don't leave us with him!" screamed Hideo

"Hinata, you go with my clones and I will get them out of here" said Naruto

"But Naruto"

"No buts, just go before something bad happens" said Naruto as he made a clone which dragged Hinata away

_"Guess I gotta play the hero" _Thought Naruto as he made some hand seals and said "Kirigakure no Jutsu"

Suddenly mist started to appear, which concealed Naruto from Orochimaru for the time being

Naruto threw a kunai which allowed for the magenta haired man to fall. Naruto then made a clone to get the two to safety. Naruto then grabbed his kunai and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Naruto clones with Hideo and Daiki showed up as soon as Naruto body flickered back to the house

Kakashi was woken up by Naruto screaming his name. When Kakashi looked at Naruto he noticed the red cloak

_"Kyuubi" _Thought Kakashi as he ran towards Naruto

Once Kakashi reached Naruto he asked "What is going on Naruto and who are these people"

"Orochimaru-teme is attacking us and he wants Sasuke" said Naruto as the rest of the team walked towards them. Naruto looked around and asked "Where is Hina-chan"

"How should I know?" said Sakura, even though the question wasn't directed towards her "And why are you glowing red"

_"I haven't gotten the memories of my clones yet which means that she is alright but where is she" _Thought Naruto as he was again replaced by a swirl of leaves

Kakashi was confused on what Naruto did but Naruto's clones filled him in on what happened

"HINATA!" screamed Naruto as he attempted to meditate to sense her, turning off his red chakra cloak and closing his eyes

Naruto then instantly opened them and smiled _"Found you"_ he said playfully in his mind as he bolted towards the top of the tree they were at before this mess started

He saw that the clone and Hinata were fighting Kabuto, Orochimaru's partner

"Hey Kabuto, long time no see" said Naruto calmly as he swiftly kicked Kabuto's jaw

"I didn't see you make any shadow clones!" exclaimed Kabuto

"That is because I am the real one" said Naruto as he landed next to Hinata

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata as Naruto hugged her with all his strength

"I was afraid that Orochimaru found you" said Naruto as he checked Hinata's neck

"N-Naruto-kun, why are you-"

"Just checking if you got any of Orochimaru-teme's cursed seals" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and body flickered inside the building

"Glad to see you back here Naruto, now explain" demanded Kiba

"I would like an explanation as well" said Shino

Naruto then explained how he and Hinata saw the two men and how Orochimaru attacked them out of the blue. They also said that Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his next vessel

"Of course one of the sannin wants Sasuke-kun to be his apprentice, that is because Sasuke-kun is the best" said Sakura as though it was the truth

Naruto knocked her out with a single punch to the face

"Naruto" said Kakashi sternly as he held Naruto's hand with iron grip

"She deserves it, plus she is completely useless" said Naruto bluntly

"So now what" said Kiba

"Kiba, wake up the bridge builder and tell him its time for us to leave, Sasuke, I need you to stay close to me" said Kakashi

"hmf" said Sasuke

"What the hell is all this ruckus dog breath!" screamed Tazuna

"Dog breath!" screamed Kiba

"Yeah dog breath, or do you want to be called kibbles?" said Tazuna with a smug smile

"Tazuna we are under attack so we need to leave" said Kakashi "And Kiba, quiet down and keep calm so we can get out of this alive, Orochimaru is a powerful opponent"

"Who is Orochimaru" asked Sasuke

"Orochimaru is one of the legendary sannin of konoha, but he betrayed us and became a missing ninja" said Kakashi

"What about us" asked Hideo

"Shut up Hideo" said Daiki "They will do what they want, we are their prisoners after all"

"Who are they Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"They were Orochimaru-teme's helpers but he decided to attack them for some reason" said Naruto

"Orochimaru always throws away the tools that are no use of him, like us" said Daiki

"You aren't tools, you are humans" said Naruto

"This doesn't change the fact that he was going to kill us" said Daiki

"What do we do about them?" asked Kakashi

"They are harmless, I think that they only served as a distraction to us so that he can capture Sasuke" said Naruto "For now we take them with us"

The group nodded and went to gather their stuff

They packed up their equipment, picked up Sakura and exited, while Naruto waited outside with his palms on the floor. When they left Naruto let go of the floor, causing the house to go back to the floor, giving Naruto a nice chakra boost

"Ku ku ku, don't think that you can escape me so easily Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru who appeared from the shadows of the forest, yet again

"Rasengan" said a Naruto from behind Orochimaru

The rasengan, which is a ball of chakra, collided with Orochimaru causing him to be propelled into the air

"This will buy us enough time to escape, I will add a mist cloak now and another one once we reach the shore and take a boat so that he can't catch up" said Naruto as his clones all dispersed, giving him the memories of the land scape "Follow me, I know a shortcut"

They followed Naruto until Sakura woke up, demanding that Sasuke takes the lead but instead getting a nice heavy punch to the forehead from Kiba

"Thanks Kiba" said Naruto "I was going to do it myself"

"No sense in you getting all the fun of punching a fangirl" said Kiba

"Naruto, Kiba, no more punching your teammate" said Kakashi

"fine" moped Naruto

They reached the shore in half the time it was going to take them if they have taken the open road. Once they were on the boat Naruto used mist to hide them so that there won't be an attack on them

Naruto, Hinata, Tazuna, Shino and Daiki were on one boat while Kakashi, Kiba, Hideo, an unconcious Sakura and Sasuke were on the other

"Naruto-kun, what was that red chakra that came out of you when we fought Orochimaru" asked Hinata

"um...well...it...um"

"it is ok Naruto-kun, you don't have to if you don't want to" said Hinata shyly

_"Red chakra?" _Thought Shino as he observed his blonde comrade

Once they reached land, the group decided that they walk to Tazuna's home to rest since they have been traveling for 8 hours straight

They reached a clearing when Naruto decided to throw a kunai at a snow white rabbit

"NARUTO! STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL!" screamed Sakura

"Shut up" said Naruto as he contemplated why there was a white rabbit here

Kakashi then screamed "DUCK"

Naruto pulled down Hinata and Tazuna, while the others just narrowly missed the giant sword that was hurled towards them. The sword hit the tree that they were near, causing it to get stucks

Then a man appeared where the sword was and attempted to attack Tazuna when he noticed a certain blonde haired kid

"Z-zabuza-sama" said Naruto at awe that this person was alive after defeating all those enemies a few years back

"Naruto, you are still alive I see, where is that old pervert" said Zabuza

"He is at a mission" said Naruto

"I suppose you are at a mission as well" said Zabuza who gave a creepy look at Tazuna "I am sorry Naruto but we have to fight"

"Why is that" said Naruto calmly

"Because I am in a contract with Gato and I cannot escape it" said Zabuza as he pulled off some of his mummy wrappings on his hand, showing a strange symbol

"I see, so as long as Gato is alive, that seal is there, constricting you from doing anything to the man and being forced to do what he says since it will kill you if you don't, similar to a cage bird seal" said Naruto

"Yes" said Zabuza

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed Sakura who got punched in the face by Zabuza

"She is loud, I do not like her" said Zabuza

"Most of us don't" said Naruto

"Now we fight I guess" said Zabuza as he readied his sword, walking a few yards away so that he can give them a fair chance

Naruto then spoke "We will fight, and when you see how strong we are, then you will take the necessary actions to escape, gather your strength and fight us again"

"Yes, and by then you will have found Gato and killed him, correct?" said Zabuza, smiling at Naruto

"Of course, after all, you did save my life" said Naruto as he rushed towards Zabuza

Naruto punched Zabuza in the face, causing Zabuza to turn to water

"Knew it" said Naruto as he threw two Kunai at a tree not too far away

Zabuza, who was standing there blocked the Kunai which transformed into Kiba and Kiba?

Yes it was two Kibas, one of them screamed "Gatsuga!"

The two Kibas then started spinning at a ferocious speed from either side, causing Zabuza to either dodge or block one and get hit by the other so of course Zabuza jumped

Sasuke then jumped up and used his fireball technique at Zabuza, causing him to be engulfed by the fireball

Zabuza landed on the floor with burnt marks all over him

He then smirked and said "nice plan kid, but how did you know that I was here"

"Kiba sniffed you out and Hinata-chan told me where you are" said Naruto calmly "So we came up with a quick plan, honestly it was partly Kiba's idea"

Kiba smiled

"Good, now I am sorry but I will not hold back" said Zabuza as he rushed towards Tazuna

Naruto grabbed the sword that Zabuza was using and held it firmly from the blade

"Zabuza-sama, this will hurt a lot" said Naruto as lightning rushed from Naruto to the blade, causing it to shock Zabuza

"Nice one kid" said Zabuza who was burnt more from Naruto's attack than Sasuke's "Now I want to fight Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja"

"Why is that?" asked Kakashi

"Because I don't want these kids to get hurt" said Zabuza bluntly

This made Sasuke angry _"Kids! Who does he think he is!"_

"Alright" said Kakashi as he moved his headband that was covering his left eye, revealing a sharingan

This surprised everyone except for Zabuza, Naruto and the unconcious Sakura

_"How the hell does Kakashi have the sharingan, and why is the dope not faised by this?" _Thought Sasuke who looked at Naruto

Naruto looked at him for a second and said "Kakashi probably received it from a friend who was dying"

"How do you know he didn't just steal it?" said Sasuke

"Because Kakashi is a noble man who wouldn't betray anyone just for power" said Naruto as he sat down and motioned for Hinata to sit

Hinata sat down next to him and said "A-Aren't you a-afraid?"

"nope, I know that Zabuza will not kill Kakashi, and I know that Kakashi will not kill Zabuza" said Naruto calmly as he looked at the fight that is about to start

"Starting with the sharingan I see" said Zabuza

"I don't want to hurt you Zabuza, if Naruto trusts you then I trust you as well" said Kakashi

"I do not want to hurt you either, you are important to Naruto and I can see that" said Zabuza "But I will try to incapacitate you"

Kakashi then jumped up and started to do some hand seals at tremendous speed and created a water dragon from the nearby pond. The dragon attacked Zabuza who seemed to block it with the sheer power of his sword. Zabuza then did a few hand hand signs and said "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" causing the water from the pond to shoot at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up to dodge the attack when Zabuza hit Kakashi with the side of his sword. Kakashi flew back a few feet and landed on his back. Kakashi then activated his mangekyo sharingan and looked at Zabuza. This took a toll on Kakashi's body, causing him to fall down on his knees.

When Zabuza looked at Kakashi's eyes, all he saw was darkness, in this darkness was the seen where Zabuza's own parents were killed by none other than himself. Zabuza managed to kill Naruto, Jiraiya and even his wife. Zabuza would have to relieve this nightmare until a week in real time.

When Zabuza fell to the floor, a woman who wore a hunter ninja mask showed up, picked Zabuza's body and disappeared

"Are you just going to sit there and not follow them!" screamed Sasuke

"Oi Sasuke, even I understand that this man means a lot to Naruto" said Kiba

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had my nindo" said Naruto

"Which is?" asked Shino

"To always protect the people that are precious to me and never go back on my word, no matter what" said Naruto "You are my comrades, therefore I will protect you until I die, that is a promise!"

"Whatever" said Sasuke

"That is an honourable nindo" said Shino

Naruto then made a bunch of clones which carried Kakashi on his back

"Tazuna, show us where we should go" said Naruto calmly

Sakura woke up only to see Naruto carry a weak Kakashi and taking the lead

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU LEADING, ONLY SAS-" she couldn't finish her sentence due to the act of violence that Hinata just did. She punched Sakura in the face and knocked her out

Naruto just stared at Hinata

"What? S-she wouldn't learn so I had to shut her up" said Hinata while smiling

"That is my Hina-hime" said Naruto, causing Hinata to blush

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Betrayal and trust

**Sorry for the long wait but ya know exams and such, also I am sorry to say that this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but at the same time, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 8 - Betrayal and trust**

Team 7 and 8 have successfully reached Tazuna's home. Naruto decided to take the lead and tell everyone what to do. He made a couple of shadow clones to guard and watch the place incase Orochimaru or Zabuza come by and attack. Of course Sasuke wasn't too happy to see someone that is better than him but instead of anger, he instead had jealousy. He had formed a rivalry with Naruto although Naruto wouldn't acknowledge him as one which made Sasuke angry. Hinata refused to be in the same room as Sakura so she slept on the couch in Tazuna's home since she would not shut up about the Uchiha. The guys would sleep in one room while Sakura would sleep in the other but Naruto found it to be unfair for Hinata so he used his wood jutsu to create a small home for Hinata.

"Thank you Naru-kun" said Hinata in her soft voice as she hugged him

"Don't worry Hina-hime" said Naruto "I-If you want, I could join you so that you won't be lonely in t-there"

"Th-That would be great" said Hinata as she blushed and went inside to grab her backpack

Naruto smiled as he unsealed his sleeping bag and put it on the main hall

Hinata showed up not too long after and she dropped her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag

Naruto was trying to sleep but couldn't. Ever since he was at the age of 10 he couldn't sleep. Usually he would get a good hour of sleep before the nightmares show up. In his nightmares he would see himself, in Kyuubi form, killing everyone in Konoha, and the deaths of his friends were greatly emphasized in his dreams. Naruto woke up and decided to meditate, hoping that he could contact the sealed demon within him.

*****Naruto's mind*****

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself standing inside the cage that held the great demon fox

"Hey Kyu" said Naruto calmly

"don't ever call me that kit" said the Kyuubi "Now what do you want?"

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi

"Can't sleep because of the dreams and most of them involve you attempting to kill my friends!" screamed Naruto in anger

The kyuubi looked surprised

"Naruto, you know that we both have to share our powers and I think that the dreams I have are connected to yours but the problem is that my dreams seem like the future" said the Kyuubi

"F-future?"

"Yes, you may possibly kill your friends if I escape" said the Kyuubi

"no I will never turn my back on the village my dad once protected!" said Naruto

"I didn't say that kit but what if this-"

Kyuubi then stopped and said "Wake up and be on guard, I sense a snake"

Naruto nodded and re-initialized himself into the real world

nock nock nock

"Who is it" asked Naruto, readying his kunai

"It's me, Daiki" said the person

Naruto opened the door

"What do you want?" asked Naruto

"Sorry for the interruption but" and then Daiki lifted his arms, causing purple gas to shoot out and Naruto then was knocked out, his last thought was to protect Hinata but he was too weak to do anything

"Heh" said Daiki as he let another man in

"Orochimaru-sama will be so proud!" squeaked Hideo

"Yes he will, come on lets kill him already" said Daiki

"What if the Kyuubi escapes?" asked Hideo with a feared tone

"It won't, because the Kyu-"

Daiki was cut off as he was instantly punched by a fist that was part of the Hyuga heiress

"Don't touch Naruto-kun" said Hinata with anger in her eyes

"Daiki! Why you Bit-"

Hinata tossed another punch which connected with Hideo, successfully knocking him out

Daiki rose up and did a bunch of hand seals and said "Suiton: Suigadan!" as water shoot out of him like a bullet towards Hinata

Hinata went to the unconcious Naruto and went to her jyuken position and said "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" as she made a barrier of thin chakra, protecting her from the water blast and at the same time effectively knocking down Daiki

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she looked at his sleeping form, she then tied Daiki and Hideo

Hinata then thought that she shouldn't wake anyone up and keep watch but soon found out that that was a bad idea

"Well" said a snaky voice "They failed, I knew that they would but to a lowly genin like you"

"O-orochimaru" said Hinata in fear

"Of course kid, now if you can kindly move so I can kill the demon brat and take Sa-"

"NO, YOU WILL NOT HARM NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Hinata, she was hoping that that would at least wake Kakashi up

"Ku ku ku, you are very entertaining little girl, if its a fight you want then let us" said the snake sannin as he went to his fighting style

_"I don't think I can hold out for too long, what do I do?!" _Thought Hinata desperately as someone came and grabbed Orochimaru and throwing him outside

"Guess you forgot that I always have my clones huh?" said Naruto "Good job with the loud alert Hinata-chan" said the Naruto clone as he jumped up in the air and screamed "Shihohappo Shuriken!" as all the hidden Narutos threw shuriken

In Hinata's eyes, it was as though the Shuriken came from all the directions at once but Orochimaru snakily dodged most and got hit a few times

"RASENGAN!" screamed one of the Narutos

That Naruto aimed a perfect looking blue sphere at the snake man who took the hit

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see what that blue sphere on Naruto's hand was and saw a perfect mass of chakra and it looked absolutely beautiful

Orochimaru then attacked a clone who dodged his attacks but puffed away when he got hit a few times. Hinata ran to help and used her jyuken to shut off his tenketsu points, and she managed to get quite a few.

The snake sannin flew a couple of feet and when he landed he said "My time is up Naruto, I will get Sasuke-kun one way or another!" and then the snake sannin disappeared in a gust of wind

"Hina-chan, thank you for protecting the original" said a Naruto, the others murmured in agreement as they puffed away, causing the Naruto in front of her to fall down and hit the floor

"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata, truly afraid of what happened to him as he puffed away

She ran quickly to check the actual body of Naruto to see him slowly wake up

"N-naruto-kun, are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm glad that you are alight as well" he said with a smile

"W-what do we do about them?" she asked pointing at the two tied up men

"I'll send a clone to wake up Kakashi" said Naruto as he created a clone that bolted out of the wooden house

"N-naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yes?"

"When one of your clones was fighting O-orochimaru, he had a blue sphere, I-I want to know what that was" she asked

"Oh this" he said as he showed her his hand which created that beautiful sphere

"Y-yes"

"This is a technique made by my dad called rasengan, it is basically chakra, swirling at a very fast pace in my palms and I mould it in a sphere like shape" he said

"It looks beautiful with the byakugan active" she said as she looked at the sphere

"Really? I wish I could see that" he said

Kakashi then walked into the door, his sharingan active as he scanned the room

"So these guys are the ones that attacked you?" asked Kakashi as he pointed at Daiki and Hideo

"Y-yeah, and Orochimaru a-attacked as well" said Hinata

"Yeah! and if it wasn't for Hinata, we would have been screwed" said Naruto making the Hyuga blush

"I-I didn't do anything, your clones are the ones that fought him" she said

"Yeah but you are the ones that closed his tenketsu points which forced him to retreat"

a small smile crept up Hinata's face

"Naruto, I will take away these two and take care of them" said Kakashi as he took the two unconcious men and left

"I guess we should sleep huh" said Naruto

"Sure" said Hinata as she went into her sleeping bag

"Goodnight Hina-chan" said Naruto before he went to sleep

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she also drifted to sleep

Five minutes later Naruto woke up screaming. This woke Hinata up as well

"Naruto-kun, a-are you alright?" she asked

"Y-yeah, just a n-n-nightmare" he said "I n-need to" he then collapsed on the floor, face down on the wood

"Naruto? Naruto please wake up" said the girl

Hinata was afraid of what happened to Naruto so she flipped his face so that he can breath and he opened his eyes

"S-sorry" he said as his eyes were half open now, and his pupils were red

"No need to apologize, just tell me what happened" she said _"His chakra is changing, and why are his pupils red?"_

_"Should I tell her? What if she rejects me as a friend? But she needs to know, if I want a true friend, she needs to know" _Thought Naruto as he sat up

"Hinata, if I tell you this, can you please keep it a secret" he said with pleading eyes

"Of course Naruto-kun" she said

"Do you know what happened on October 10th, 16 years ago?" he asked

"Y-yes, we learned it at the academy" she said "The nine tailed demon fox attacked Konoha and managed to kill most of the villagers and shinobi until the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to kill it, but I d-don't understand why this relates to you"

"Well you only know a bit of the truth, you see, the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi because it was it was too powerful, so he did the next best thing and sealed it into a newborn child" said Naruto as he lifted his shirt and channeled chakra to show his seal

"W-wait, so you hold the k-kyuubi?"

He nodded

"But why? Why would the fourth seal it inside you"

"Because of two things, one, he needed a new born child so the chakra coils couldn't reject the kyuubi and two, he couldn't ask another family to give up their child if he couldn't do that himself"

Hinata's eyes widened

"S-so you are the fourth's s-son?"

"Yes"

"S-so why did you leave the village" said Hinata

"I don't know, probably because of my godfather" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun, are y-you going to permanently stay in Konoha?" she asked

"Hell Yeah! I love it here, since I can be a ninja for real, and my dream would be to be Hokage one day just like my father" he said

She smiled

"Hina-chan, what is your dream?"

"Well, I-I don't really have a dream" she said

"Come on Hina-chan, everyone has at least one goal they want to accomplish"

"I don-"

"Come on, for me, please" pleaded Naruto

"I don't want to be a failure anymore" said Hinata

Naruto looked at her in confusion "A failure, why would you be a failure"

"Because the elders call me one, even though my mother supports me, father, he thinks I could be better" She then started to cry "He never said good job, never"

"Hina-chan, you are not a failure, could a failure beat a sannin?" said Naruto

Hinata kept crying

"Hina-chan, why does your father act like that? It doesn't make sense, he seemed like a good person when we met"

"I-I d-don't know"

"Maybe he is trying to protect you in a way ya know?" he said

"I-I don't know what to think anymore Naru-kun" cried Hinata

"Shhh, just sleep and forget I ever asked you anything" and after those words, Hinata was fast asleep


	9. Chapter 9 - staring contest

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been working on it for a while and wanted it to be perfect, also I didn't have a lot of time working on it since I have so much work to do and summer school :)**

**I would like more people to review this chapter so I can see what they think! Plus it motivates me to write more since I know people are enjoying it!**

**Oh and thanks to anyone that read this and favourited it and stuff like that because every time I see an email that says someone favourited it or followed my story, I don't know but I feel even more motivated to keep writing and ignore my school work :b **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**These are some different variations of talkity talks:**

"**Demonic voice**"

_"Thoughts"_

"emphasized words/someone trying to seduce"

"Talkity talk talk"

**Chapter 9 - staring contest**

"NARUTO!"

"What" said the yellow haired groggy ninja who just woke up

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER HOUSE HERE!" screamed the annoying voice

"I should kill her" muttered Naruto under his breath as he looked around the wooden home and saw that Hinata wasn't sleeping near him anymore

He then walked to the door and lazily opened it only to see the annoying pink blob that he hated so much for being his teammate

"ANSWER ME NARUTO!"

"Shut up" said Naruto lazily as he scratched his eyes _"Wait a minute, I actually slept without nightmares today! Why?"_

Naruto then walked away from Sakura after switching himself with one of his clones, he felt bad for the clone but he doesn't want to spend ANY time with Sakura, because she was, how should I put this, annoying

Naruto then found a clearing where he could meditate and establish a full link with the Kyuubi so they can talk

"Yo" said Naruto as he found himself in his inner dungeon

"What kit" said the annoyed Kyuubi

"Why did you stop the nightmares?" asked the genin

"I didn't stop them, last time I remember you just put up some sort of mental barrier, it was impossible to bypass it and put my thoughts in it" said the Kyuubi

"Really? Do I still have it?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, let me check...nope you don't have it" said the Kyuubi, who then smiled and said "Why? Do you want the nightmares? Do you want me to intensify them, making them more real, more evil, more **ME!**"

"NO! I just wanted to know, at least you will leave me alone for now teme-fox" said Naruto

"whatever baka, I think it has something to do with your girlfriend last night" said the demon as it disappeared into the darkness,

Naruto's face reddened as he opened his eyes

"Baka fox" muttered Naruto to himself as he headed back to Tazuna's house to see a tied up Sakura with tape covering her mouth

"Boss, Kakashi-sensei want's to talk to you" said a Naruto clone

"Fine, lead the way"

Naruto and his clone reached Kakashi who was reading his book calmly

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Naruto, I want to know what happened, Hinata already filled me in on the incident but I want to hear your side"

"Fine" said a slightly irritated Naruto. He then recalled what happened to Kakashi who was still reading his orange perverted book

"Wait, is that an Icha Icha book?" asked Naruto with a devious smile

_"I am starting to like this kid" _Said Kakashi to himself as he responded with an of course, and a smile

"Sweet!" said Naruto as he went through some hand seals, which caused the words on the book to disappear

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed an angry Kakashi

"I planted a seal on every Icha Icha book when I went to the factory that created it with ero-sennin, the seal causes the ink to become lemon juice making it almost invisible for the reader when I activate it" said Naruto with a smirk

Kakashi was already standing on top of a lamp and having it shine on his book, Naruto started laughing

"Really sensei, why do you do read that stuff anyways, it's perverted and not to be perverted myself but why not do it for real?" asked Naruto

"You do not deserve to call me sensei, just leave" said Kakashi darkly as Naruto chuckled and said "This is the worst team I have ever seen, a perverted sensei that cares more about his book than his students, a fan girl that deserves to lose her voice box and an emo who thinks that he is above all else, I-"

"Fine Naruto, I will train all of you" said Kakashi

"Knew that would happen" said Naruto with a smile as he tossed Kakashi an orange book "Oh and I didn't put a seal on every single book Kakashi, I just replaced it with an empty one that contained a genjutsu with whatever chapter you were reading"

"When?" asked a shocked Kakashi

"When you asked me to tell you everything about what happened" said the blonde

_"He is something" _Thought Kakashi as he herded the genin and took them to a clearing in the forest

Naruto saw Hinata and started to talk to her, although they didn't want to mention what happened last night

"Hey Hina-chan, how was your sleep"

"It was g-good Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she blushed a deep crimson red

"Really? then why are you all red, it seems that you are extremely embarrassed" said Naruto

"I...umm...was...ummm" Hinata then mustered up whatever courage she had, which was absolutely nothing, and spoke extremely fast "IwokeupwithyourarmsaroundmeandIwashuggingyou"

"Huh?" said Naruto, who didn't understand the girl who just bolted behind a tree

"Alright, I want you to climb up this tree" said Kakashi

"That is easy!" screamed Naruto as he walked to the tree

"Let me finish Naruto, climb up without your hands" said Kakashi as he eye smiled

Naruto smirked and said "That is what I was about to do"

He then calmly walked up the tree and said "When does the real training begin"

"H-how?" asked Sakura in amazement

Kiba, Shino and Hinata already knew this technique since their sensei taught it to them one day when they were trying to catch a cat named Tora who was stuck in a tree

"Yeah sensei, when does the real training start?" asked Kiba as he walked up the tree just like Naruto

Shino and Hinata did the same

"I am sorry but this was going to be your training for the day" said Kakashi

Naruto frowned and walked away

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Sasuke

"To train of course, Kiba, Shino, Hina-chan, want to come?" asked Naruto

"of course Naru-kun" said Hinata, Shino and Kiba nodded

The four kids went to a separate clearing away from the two who didn't know tree climbing and the jounin

"So, what kind of training do you have planned Naruto-san?" asked Shino

"Well I was thinking that we should spar with each other" said Naruto

"YEAH!" yelled Kiba "I want to fight Naruto!"

"Fine" said Naruto as Hinata and Shino sat at a nearby tree to see the two fight

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Kiba

"Of course, but this must be a pure taijutsu battle" smiled Naruto

"Fine" said Kiba as he rushed for a punch on Naruto who easily leaned back and kicked Kiba in the face, causing him to get knocked out

The fight took 4 seconds

"Really" said Naruto as he dragged Kiba to the nearest tree "Shino, you won't faint on me will you?"

"No, why you ask? Because I do not rush into battle like Kiba" said the stoic ninja

"Alright, begin" said Naruto as he just stood there, staring at Shino

15 minutes have passed and Kiba just woke up

"Did I miss something Hinata-chan" said Kiba groggily

"No, N-naruto-kun and Shino-san are in a spar but they d-didn't move one bit for almost half an hour" said Hinata

"Really? Hopefully they do something" said Kiba as he looked at the two shinobi staring at each other

13 minutes and 22 seconds later

"Ha!" said Naruto pointing at Shino who was saddened and went to sit next to Kiba

"Da hell!" screamed Kiba "What were you two doing and why did Shino just act like he lost!"

Hinata looked equally confused

"Kiba calm down, I clearly lost against Naruto-san" said Shino as he adjusted his glasses

"Why? Well its pretty clear, he blinked" answered Naruto in a Shino like way

"But that was lame!" screamed Kiba

"And our 4 second spar wasn't?" asked Naruto

Kiba blushed and growled as Hinata giggled, he could almost see Shino smirk, almost

"So, Hina-chan, you up for a spar?" asked Naruto

"Alright, but no staring contests" said Hinata with a shy smile

Naruto smiled and said "Of course hime" _"because if we do a staring contest, I will be lost in your eyes" _thought Naruto

This caused Hinata to blush as she went into a relaxed version of gentle fist

Naruto just stood there, waiting for Hinata who was a bit annoyed at how Naruto wasn't making the first move so she decided to pick up a nearby rock and throw it at Naruto who just grabbed it and was confused, but the confused face soon turned to a smirk as he saw that it was a distraction for Hinata to jump in and attack him with a jyuken strike only to be brushed off easily by Naruto's left hand.

Naruto gave Hinata a sinister smile as he moved his hand for a punch only to be attacked by a kick? Yes Naruto tricked her by faking a punch and replacing it with an expert level kick to the stomach. Hinata jumped back and looked deep into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Naruto looked into her lavender pools but broke the gaze and spoke "I thought you said no staring contests"

Hinata blushed a deep red and saw that Naruto went into snake style,_ "interesting"_ she thought as she went for a sweep attack only to be easily dodged by Naruto who returned with a powerful punch to the face

"Oww" said Hinata

"sorry" responded Naruto as he went to help her only to receive a super chakra induced punch to the face at which he also heard faint laughter

"Hina-chan, that was cruel" said Naruto

Kiba was laughing loudly and you can clearly see Shino's smirk this time

Naruto stood back up and looked at the evil grin his female friend had

"W-what is going on?" asked Naruto, truly fearing what the sinister woman standing in front of him was planning only to see her run off with Shino and Kiba on her tail, their faces each had evil grins as well

Naruto turned around to see the pink haired banshee who screeched "Naruto-kun! I DID IT, I MASTERED TREE WALKING!"

"Umm good for you?...Why are you telling me this I mean you and I aren't exactly friends?" said Naruto, who mentally cursed Hinata, Kiba and Shino for not warning him about the pinkette "And what is up with Naruto-kun?"

"I was thinking that you were a strong and smart Shinobi, maybe even stronger than Sasuke-kun" said the pink haired annoyance

"Now I am pretty sure you want something from me" said Naruto with a hint of annoyance

"I want you to train me, so that I can show Sasuke-kun how strong I can be" said Sakura in a dream like gaze to the sky, she was imagining herself showing Sasuke her Kage-bunshin, who each did a powerful flame jutsu that had a different colour, in which Sasuke was amazed, causing him to look at her and say "You are amazing Sakura-chan, marry me" in which she would respond with a yes and then Sasuke wou- "HEY NO WE ARE NOT GOING INSIDE SAKURA'S DREAM, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed the oh so powerful narrator who saw some SasuSaku fans writing on his computer, in which he beat them up with a rasenChidori

"Anyways, back to the story" said the Narrator as he starts typing, shuddering at what the SasuSaku fans were going to write

"No" answered Naruto

"Why not" asked Sakura in a pissed off voice

"Why should I teach you to impress that teme huh? It's great that you want to train and all but you are doing it all for the wrong reason, hell you want to be a shinobi for the wrong reason" said Naruto as he turned around and walked away, praying that she would just give up and not talk to him

"Please" pleaded the pink Kunoichi

"As I said, N O, which means no, now leave me be" said Naruto as he heard Sakura say something that intrigued him

"What if I beat you in a spar"

Ha! Like you could do anything worthwhile as a ninja is what Naruto wanted to say but instead said "Sure"

_"Hope this works for Sasuke-kun" _Thought the screecher as Naruto said "Begin"

Sakura ran at Naruto only to be kicked in the stomach and punched in the face. Naruto then created a solid clone in which made it into a time bomb and walked away

Sakura was afraid because of the hands that had a super iron grip on her arms, these hands came out of the time bomb which reached zero, exploding powerfully, causing Sakura to hit a nearby tree and almost faint, only to hear Sasuke say "Pathetic"

"B-but, I-I did w-what you wanted" said Sakura while spewing blood from her face

"I wanted you to make him show me his real skill, only for you to fail, again, pathetic Sakura" said Sasuke in an evil voice that made Sakura cry

"B-but Sasuke-kun"

"Shut up Sakura, just go and wash your face, I will stay here and attempt to do the kage bunshin jutsu, at least the sharingan saw what Naruto did with his chakra" said Sasuke

Sakura was thinking that Sasuke was a cool guy and he was concerned for her since he told her to wash her face

When she came back, she saw an almost dead Sasuke on the floor, breathing heavily

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed the pink female as she grabbed Sasuke and rushed towards the closest chakra signature, which was Hinata's

"H-HELP!" screamed Sakura as she hit a person, it was Naruto, who had Hinata right next to him

"What happened" asked Hinata in her concerned voice

"Relax, its just chakra exhaustion" said Naruto like it was nothing

"H-HELP HIM, DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" cried Sakura

Naruto just looked at the black haired shinobi and shook his head in disgust "I thought you were different Sasuke, instead you use Sakura by making her spar with me so that you see my shadow clone jutsu with your sharingan, and then you attempt doing that jutsu without knowing the consequences, why Sasuke? Why not just plain out ask me?"

Sasuke just glared at Naruto

"You think that glare can scare **me**?" asked Naruto angrily as massive killer intent was directed to Sasuke

_"This feeling, is it fear, no it's something greater, I can't take it, I can't!" _screamed Sasuke mentally as Naruto calmed down thanks to Hinata who reached for his arms

Naruto looked at his two partners, and assessed them again

The Uchiha. Naruto was ok with him until he started demanding knowledge from Naruto, "_I mean who does he think he is!" _Naruto mentally screamed. Also, to do the audacity of attempting to steal Naruto's favourite jutsu, he could've asked, and even if he stole it, he was a dumbass to think that the sharingan would allow him to do whatever he wants, Naruto could only describe Sasuke as someone who felt that they were better than anyone, Naruto wanted to go all Kyuubi on him but he couldn't

Now for the banshee. Naruto hated women who only think of their looks and how they can get the ideal guy, if he was looking for a future 'mate' as the kyuubi calls it, he would've found someone who appreciates not skill or looks but the heart and soul, someone who would understand him and love him for who he is, not for what he has. Sakura was a stereotypical woman, who only wants to be a damsel in distress, and leaving it at that, he purely thought she was disgusting in her undying fake love for Sasuke.

Anyways, Naruto couldn't think straight today, something weird was happening to him and he couldn't understand it, he looked at Hinata and they both engaged in a mini staring contest until Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto broke out of the gaze of her lavender eyes and thought to himself on why that small touch made him stop. "_Something is wrong with me, I am never this angry"_ Thought Naruto

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata, Naruto looked at her "We s-should go tell Kakashi-sensei"

"Of course" said Naruto who looked at Sasuke before he left, giving him a glare that meant 'never do that again or I will rip your clan's eyes off'

Sasuke shuddered for a bit until Naruto walked back to Tazuna's home

They saw Kakashi there, standing and reading his book

"Kakashi" said Naruto

Kakashi frowned since Naruto didn't call him sensei

"Sasuke-teme is in that direction, he exhausted all his chakra by trying to use his sharingan to do my shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto with a hint of hate

"I'll go tend to him, thank you Naruto" said Kakashi as he inwardly smiled

Naruto just nodded and went inside with Hinata

"N-naruto-kun, why did you become so angry at Sasuke-san, even if he did try to steal your jutsu" said Hinata, afraid that Naruto might hate her for asking him this

Naruto looked at her and said "I don't know, I just **hate** that the Uchiha brat thinks he can get whatever he wants, **HE SHOULD DIE!**"

The demonic voice that came out of Naruto scared Hinata, it was full of anger and hate, unlike how Naruto usually spoke. Hinata was a bit afraid of Naruto and Naruto could see that

"**W**hy **ARE Yo**U **AFRAID oF M**e Hina**TA**" said Naruto, his voice changing from demonic to normal and then back to demonic, he was crying, tears flowing through his face

_"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME" _thought the blonde in his mind as he substituted himself with the leaves outside

Hinata left the house to chase after him, she saw Naruto running away

his hair had red outlines, his nails seemed to be larger and he felt pain in his eyes

Naruto landed near a stream, at least he thought it was a stream since he closed his eyes due to all the blood pouring out of it. He heard the faint Naruto-kun that came out of Hinata as she walked near him

"H**i**n**a**t**a **p**lEA**se" Naruto cried, his red bloody tears pouring more and more out of his shut eyes "L**Eave **I **dOn't want you to see me lik**e this"

"Naruto-kun, what is happening"

"**I **don't **KNOW!**" cried the Uzumaki kid as a lady, maybe a few years older, walked in front of them. She had black hair, not too short and not too long. She had a green kimono on and a pink flower that rested on her hair.

She saw Naruto crying with red tears, she was slightly afraid but noticed the calm quiet girl who was trying to help the poor boy.

"Naruto-kun, wash your eyes, please" said Hinata as small amount of salty tears fell from her face

"I-I can't o-open them" cried Naruto "Blood keeps d-dripping out, I can't open them"

"Your voice, it's not d-demonic anymore" said Hinata, trying to help her crush

"W-what" said Naruto in his normal voice, he was happy that his voice was back to normal but why has he been extra emotional, why has his rage been off the charts

Naruto kept his eyes shut though, still afraid of what might happen until he noticed the presence of a woman, watching them

_"I suck at sensing things, I need to control my emotions, I also need to open my eyes" _said Naruto inwardly as he opened his eyes, revealing that the pupils in Naruto's blue eyes are now slits

He heard Hinata gasp as she pointed at his tail, wait what! TAIL?!

Naruto noticed the strange phenomenon that is his body at the moment, he tried to talk to the Kyuubi but he didn't get a single answer from him, Naruto only heard evil laughter, it wasn't the Kyuubi, no it was something else, it was something dark

But everything soon dismissed when Naruto instantly threw a kunai at the lady, causing her to jump

"You are that hunter ninja from before, you should know that we know you work for Gato" said Naruto, his voice was calm

"Yes" the lady replied "My name is Haku"

"Why are you here" said Naruto, his voice held a bit of venom in them

"Zabuza-sama is in a coma so I thought I would gather intel on you so that he wouldn't get hurt like last time" said Haku

"You should know that I respect Zabuza" said Naruto "He is a friend and I am trying to help him"

"I know, but I can't let him get hurt, specially from that seal on his arm, he is...my special person" said Haku with a sound of resentment

"Who is he to you" said Naruto, trying to find out more about this mysterious woman

"He is like a father to me, the father I never had" said Haku

"Care to explain?" said Naruto, who was a bit intrigued

Hinata was still dumbfounded on how Naruto can be this calm near an enemy

"Alright, my story starts a twelve years ago" said Haku

*****FLASH BACK - 12 years ago - Land of water*****

It was a nice calm wintery day in the land of waves. Particularly in this village which contained a small happy family or at least they were happy until certain information was sent to the father of the family, causing him to become angry at his wife and kill her

"MOTHER!" cried a young version of Haku as he watched his mother become mutilated by his father

Haku's father looked at him and said "You aren't my son little one, no you are a monster, something evil in this world that I have to eradicate!"

"MOM! P-please h-h-help me!" cried the young Haku as the father brought his torch in Haku's face, melting his skin

"AHHHHHH!"

"Die demon!" screamed the father

In a matter of seconds, the father started to spit out some blood due to a giant icicle sticking through his throat, his last words were "Fuck you demon" before he died

Haku cried and cried until he felt someone nearby

"Are you alright little girl?" asked the mysterious man as he stepped into the light, his voice sounded a bit friendly but at the same time dangerous

"P-p-please l-leave me alone" cried Haku as he ran to his father's corpse for protection

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I will keep you safe" said the man as he stepped into the light

He had grey hair, wore glasses and he seemed to be friendly enough but Haku was betrayed by his father, he couldn't trust anyone anymore

"Little girl, my name is Kabuto, what is your name?" said the man

"I-i'm not a girl" said Haku

He gave her a glare that scared him

"I-i-i'm Haku"

"Well Haku, how would you like to join me?" he asked

"He will do no such thing" said a man behind Kabuto

"Ahh Zabuza-kun, I was wondering when you would show up looking for your daug-err-son, and to believe that she-um-I mean he i-"

"he isn't my son, now leave" said Zabuza as he attempted to thrust his sword at Kabuto who shun shined outside and ran away

"Are you alright?" asked Zabuza

"Y-y-yes, t-t-thank you" said Haku

"Don't worry, let me take you with me so that you can get food and water" said Zabuza

Haku nodded and followed Zabuza out the door

"W-why a-are you helping m-me mister" said Haku as she walked beside Zabuza

Zabuza didn't answer

***** End of flash back *****

_"So he is a guy?!" _were the thoughts of Hinata _"At least he won't take Naruto-kun from me, at least I hope not"_

"After that, he gave me a home, food and a reason to live. Then we went to travel since the place we lived at hated people with kekkei genkai" Haku's eyes were saddened "So we went to this village to see if we can be safe"

Naruto's eyes started to tear up and said "I'm sorry"

Haku looked at him in confusion

"It's my fault Zabuza got captured, I just wish I could've done something to help" cried Naruto

Hinata went over and held his hand

"Then I trust you to do the right thing and fix that mistake Naruto-kun, you are strong now and together, we can defeat Gato" said Hinata with a voice of determination

"Thanks Hinata-chan" said Naruto with a small smile. He then stood up and a look of determination overtook him "I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to kill Gato and save this village and Zabuza from him"

"I...I can't trust you yet" said Haku

"I understand" said Naruto "But promise me that you will try to trust me, please, I don't want you to hurt my friends"

"I will try" said Haku as she disappeared, replacing herself with a bunch of small yellow flowers

"N-naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yes Hinata-chan"

"W-why do you all of a sudden have a tail, a-and claws" said Hinata

"I have no clue" replied Naruto as he sat down crossed legged "But I will find out"

"What are you goi-"

"I am going to meditate so that I can ask the baka fox on what the hell he is doing" said Naruto with a bit of anger, his blue eyes had a slight red in them but they changed back when he looked at her and said "You should go back and tell them that I am safe"

She nodded and left, saying a few words to her self but with Naruto's newfound fox ears, he heard "Be safe Naruto-kun"

He smiled and entered the realm of the seal that is within him and saw that the nine tailed fox is now one tail less

"Baka fox, why do I have a tail?" screamed Naruto

"Because we are merging" said the fox with a slight bit of annoyance

"What! I finally have a normal life and now I'm transforming into you!" screamed an enraged Naruto

"Look, I can slow the process down but you will have some side effects" The fox then smiled evilly "also I will need you to...decrease the limitations you have on me"

"Like what? And what are you talking about with side effects?" said Naruto

"You will keep the fox eyes, allowing you to see at night, have better senses and have my fox eye ability which I will explain later, also you will start moving more animalistic if you may, similar to how you move when you use my chakra" said the Kyuubi "You will have stronger bones and muscles, you will have better senses, beating that of your dog friend and you will be able to move incredibly fast"

"Will I lose the tail?" asked Naruto

"Yes, as for the limitations, well I would like you to remove these annoying chains" said the Kyuubi

"Why?" asked Naruto

"It makes it easier to move and give you my chakra if need be" said the Kyuubi

"Alright, if you want" said Naruto as the chains disappeared in a flash

"So no more tail? or claws?" asked Naruto

"No tail but you will keep the claws, also I will not be able to stop the process, I will just slow it down drastically" said the Kyuubi "It will probably be years for this process to proceed again"

"Fine, I'll ask ero-sennin when he comes back on how to stop this" said Naruto as he left his mind scape

He walked towards Tazuna's house while checking for a tail on his back, it was gone

He walked and collapsed on the floor, too tired to move

*****Next day*****

Naruto woke up to see that the room was empty, no sign of anyone

"Oh Naruto-kun, your awake" said a woman as she gave him a breakfast tray

"Oh thanks Tsunami-san" said Naruto as he woke up

"I never told you my name" she said, confused for a bit

Naruto was a bit confused on how he knew her name but thought he just heard it from Tazuna or something

"I think Tazuna told me" he said

"Of course, anyways, your team is out there protecting Tazuna and they left one of your friends here to keep an eye on us, they said for you to do the same"

"I understand" said Naruto as he finished his meal "Thank you for the food"

Naruto then went downstairs to see Shino just standing there, he looked at him in the eyes

"Guess you didn't have enough" said Naruto as he got into a staring contest with Shino

One hour has passed and Shino blinked

"Ha! Two me, zero you" said Naruto

"You have strange eyes Uzumaki-san to be able to see me blink" said Shino as they both felt the strange surge of chakra

"Shino, you know whats going on?" asked Naruto

He shook his head

Naruto went outside to see the bridge on the other side being engulfed by two water dragons

"We have to help them" said Naruto

"I agree, but we cannot leave Tazuna's home unprotected" said Shino

"How about this!" said Naruto as he created a couple of shadow clones

"Of course that will be useful" said Shino as he got closer to Naruto, so that they were face to face

"I will beat you one day Uzumaki" said Shino as he created two bug clones of himself

"We shall see" said Naruto as he gave Shino a foxy grin and started to head towards the unfinished bridge

*****At the bridge*****

"It hasn't been a week yet Zabuza" said Kakashi as he created another water dragon to counter Zabuza's attack

"I know but the plan has changed, Gato wants us to capture Naruto and the Hyuga" said Zabuza in a sad tone

"I am sorry but I cannot let my subordinates get captured" replied Kakashi

"I understand but" Zabuza looked at Haku "I want him to be safe"

Zabuza charged at Kakashi with his sword and Haku attacked Sasuke and Kiba who were now trapped in an ice dome

Hinata used her Byakugan to look for the location of Haku in the ice dome but is surprised to see that she was only moving fast within the mirrors

Hinata also gasped at what she saw

It was Naruto and Shino on a platform of bugs and Naruto had a fire dragon shoot out of his mouth which engulfed the outside of the ice dome, causing it to melt quickly

Haku jumped out of the way only to be attacked by Hinata

Haku threw a few senbon needles and dodged while Shino used his bugs to take away her chakra

Naruto jumped down with a few clones and grabbed Sasuke and Kiba and set them near Sakura and Tazuna

Hinata jumped in the air and did a few hand signs while saying "Suiton: Teppodama"

The water bullet contacted with Haku causing her to fly off to the side

"Great job Hina-chan!" screamed Naruto as he headed towards Haku and said "Why did you attack earlier! I had a plan and everything to infiltrate Gato's base and assassinate him!" screamed Naruto

"I am sorry but we were forced, we had to do it" said Haku as she showed him her arm which had the same seal as Zabuza

Naruto's anger escalated, causing his blue eyes to become red

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Zabuza

Zabuza's attack was weak since he didn't want to hurt them but at the same time, he didn't want Gato to kill Haku with his seal

Kakashi dodged but Zabuza had water clones which caused Kakashi to receive an injury in the knee

Then they heard a voice

"Good job Zabuza, now grab the brat and the Hyuga" said the man

He had an entire army of mercenaries that were standing there smiling evilly

"Oi Gato-teme! Why do you want my Hina-chan!" screamed Naruto

_"His? His Hina-chan!?" _Thought a happy Hinata

"Because of her bloodline of course, we can breed our own Hyuga clan through her" smiled Gato evilly

_"That is IT!" _Thought an angry Naruto as his entire body became engulfed in red chakra, causing him to have a bubble tail and bubbly fox ears

"**You will die!**" screamed an angry Naruto who was currently running on all fours towards Gato and his army

Naruto managed to literally rip Gato's army to shreds, causing an afraid Gato to turn on Zabuza's and Haku's seals

The two forced mercenaries screamed in pain

"**BASTARD!**" screamed Naruto as he rushed at him

"If you want me to stop then let me leave!" yelled Gato in fear

"**Fine then**" said Naruto as he pointed at gato "**Yogoreta tamashi oshitsubusu**"

A red bullet shot out of Naruto's finger tips and instantly went into Gato's skull, causing him to fall on the floor unconcious "He isn't dead yet" said Naruto as he reverted to his normal self and collapsed

"What just happened" said Tazuna

"Yeah! What did the baka do?" screamed the banshee

_"damn, how do I hide the true meaning of the red chakra from everyone!?" _screamed kakashi inwardly as Hinata spoke

"Naruto-kun used a kinjutsu technique that he showed me a couple days ago"

"Really? How does a baka like Naruto know any kinjutsu" screamed Sakura

"Why do you insist on calling him an idiot Sakura, that is not very nice" said Hinata

"Because of the way he acts" said Sakura as she picked up her Sasuke-kun and went to the direction of Tazuna's house

_"Nice save!" _Thought Hinata with a smile

Kakashi walked up to see that Zabuza and Haku were at a near death state and that there is nothing that they can do

"Zabuza, I am sorry that it ended this way" said Kakashi

"I u-understand" he said as he felt himself disappearing "My only hope is that I can go and live with Haku in the afterlife"

"I hope so too" said Haku as he hugged his father figure "I want my oto-san with me"

"That seal really is inhumane" said Kakashi "You two should have never endured this much pain"

"They won't" said Hinata from behind Kakashi as she gave Kakashi a book "This was on Gato, it contains information on this seal, I am not good at it but you may be able to remove it and I can use some medical jutsu on them"

Kakashi smiled and said "Of course Hinata, I will try to figure this out, Shino, pick up Kiba and bring him to Tazuna's home!"

Shino nodded and left with an unconcious Kiba

"What about N-naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"I forgot about him" said Kakashi with a small nervous laugh

"We will take him back" said one of the villagers

"Yeah he saved us from Gato's reign!" said another

Hinata smiled and began to heal Zabuza and Haku, while Kakashi began to research the seal and see what he can do

*****Next day*****

Naruto woke up to see that he is in Tazuna's home

Shino was sitting next to him and spoke "I am ready"

"uhh alright" said Naruto as he and Shino got into another staring contest

Two hours later Shino blinked

He then stood up in frustration and spoke "This isn't the end Uzumaki" and left

_"What's his problem?" _thought Naruto as he also left the room to be confronted with a living, breathing Zabuza

"Your alive!" said Naruto with a smile

"Of course, thanks to you and your girlfriend" said Zabuza

"G-girlfriend?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah, the white eyed one" said Zabuza

"Her eyes aren't white, they are lavender" he said dreamily and then shook his head and said "S-she isn't m-my g-g-girlfriend"

Zabuza smiled and spoke "Nevertheless, thank you"

"No problem, it's the least I can do...so what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto

"Haku and I are going to settle ourselves here and live our lives as civilians so that this can never happen again" he spoke

"That's great, I hope you live a happy life" said Naruto as he was then ambushed by Hinata

"Oh Naruto-kun, I am so happy that you are alright" she said as she hugged him

"T-t-thanks" said Naruto as he blushed a tomato red

"Everyone here thinks that you are a hero Naruto-kun" she said with a voice of happiness

Zabuza smirked and said "I still don't see the lavender in her eyes" and left

"Lavender?" she said questioningly as she saw an unconcious Naruto in her hands

She then noticed what she was doing and fainted as well

**Jutsu list (That I created)**

**Yogoreta tamashi oshitsubusu - tainted soul crush: Causes the user with demonic chakra to release a genjutsu that causes the person that is being pointed at to relieve memories of torture that he has done to himself, causing said person to be insane, similar to Tsukuyomi from the Mangekyo Sharingan but effectivity is based on how tainted said person's soul is. It uses a great amount of demonic chakra and cannot work with regular chakra.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The worst day ever

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Also I want to thank anyone who read up to this point so far and everyone who was patient enough in waiting for me to write this chapter. Sorry I take a while to write because I have so much stuff going on in my life. Thanks for the reviews and I am always happy to see more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never had, never will**

**NOW FOR THE STORY! :D**

**Chapter 10 - The worst day ever**

"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Naruto who was staring at the three men tied up in front of them

It was Gato, Daiki and Hideo

The three men were under a genjutsu so they couldn't harm anybody, and they also were covered in chakra reduction and restriction seals

"**I say we eat them" **said the sadistic voice of the Kyuubi

_"Shut up" _replied Naruto inwardly

"We should take them with us to the Hokage" said Kakashi

"But Gato can just pull some sort of political stunt that might screw us over" said Naruto

"True, but we have no other choice" said Kakashi

"Actually we do" All eyes turn to Zabuza "I am a missing ninja, so I can kill Gato with no major political problems"

"I'm alright with that" said Naruto with a smile

"Are you seriously contemplating the death of a person!" shrieked Sakura

"Sakura, that man should be dead" said Hinata "And if his death leads to peace in this village, then I am all for it"

"I agree with Hinata-san" said Shino

"Bark Bark" said Akamaru

"Yeah what Akamaru said!" said Kiba

"Humf" said Sasuke

"Great! Now that we all agree" Naruto turned to Zabuza "You may do the honours"

Zabuza smirked and took Gato out of the home

"Well since that is over we should celebrate!" exclaimed Naruto

"Sure Naruto, but first you and I are going to have a little chat about your use of forbidden jutsu" said Kakashi, exclaiming forbidden jutsu

Naruto was confused "What forbidden jutsu, unless you are talking about Kage bunshin, but I already know its effects and stuff"

"No, its the other one, now follow me" said Kakashi

Naruto shrugged and followed Kakashi to Inari's room and locked the door

"Naruto, I need to know if the seal is weakened, you kind of lost it back at the bridge and put Gato in a permanent genjutsu that we can't seem to remove" said Kakashi with worry in his tone

"Don't worry Kakashi, when I was using Kyuubi's chakra, I was still in control, I knew what I was doing" said Naruto with a smile "The seal isn't weak, its always been like this"

"Fine, but let Hinata check your chakra with her byakugan" said Kakashi with an eye smile

"How do you know that I told her" said Naruto

"I didn't" said Kakashi

"Whatever" muttered Naruto as he went to talk to Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan, can you come with me"

"S-sure" she said as she followed him to a room with Kakashi

"I want you to check me out" he said bluntly

Kakashi sweat dropped and Hinata blushed

_"He wants me to check him out!" _Thought Hinata happily

"What Naruto here means that he wants you to see his chakra coils, just in case something happened during the bridge" said Kakashi

"Oh" she said sadly

Hinata gasped after activating her Byakugan

"W-whats wrong?" asked Naruto

"Your chakra, it's g-golden, not blue" she said

"What? Hold on let me try something" said Naruto as he attempted to create a rasengan

When finished, it was golden coloured, not blue like his rasengan usually was

"Interesting" said Kakashi

_"Oi Kyu, why do I have golden chakra?" _asked Naruto in his mind

"**You have my chakra affinity when you transformed, its not red because it doesn't have my influence, its my pure chakra and since you transformed, your chakra changed as well**" said the Kyuubi

"Kyuubi says that the gold chakra is his" said Naruto "And he says that it is his chakra affinity, how is that possible, I thought chakra affinity is only wind, lightning, earth, fire and water"

"Kyuubi says that chakra affinity is different for demons, they only have one which is the combination of all chakra affinities" said Naruto

"Interesting, once we get back, I will try to see your chakra affinity" said Kakashi calmly

Hinata looked at Naruto with awe and said "You truly are amazing Naruto-kun"

Naruto sheepishly smiled and said "T-thanks Hina-chan"

"Now that we got that out of the way, I will inform you that the bridge will take a week to finish, so you kids can do whatever you want" said Kakashi

"Cool! ne ne Hina-chan, want to go explore this place with me!" said Naruto

"Of course" said Hinata with a smile

Kakashi went down the stairs to see Kiba and Sasuke fighting, Sakura screaming at Kiba to let go of her Sasuke-kun and Shino was staring at Naruto

"Uzumaki-san, you will not beat me this time" said Shino

"Sorry Shino but I got a date with Hina-chan, so gotta go!" said Naruto as he dragged Hinata out the door

"A d-d-date?" said Hinata

"Um, y-yeah, I wanted to talk to you about our r-relationship, I mean, How do I say this, I mean I like you...a lot" said Naruto as he blushed a bright red

Hinata stared at him, she couldn't believe that someone could like a failure like her, her face reddened and she was feeling faint

"You don't have to return my feelings" said Naruto "I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"I-I l-like you too" said Hinata shyly

"Really? This is the best day ever!" screamed Naruto with happiness "So does this mean that you will go out with me?"

"Of course" said Hinata as she smiled

"Great! Lets go!" screamed Naruto

The two went around, looking for a good store for lunch. Since Gato is gone, the people here are free to open up their stores and sell whatever they want, no one was stopping them so most of the stores are open

"Hey Hina-chan" said Naruto "Want to go to that Ramen bar"

He pointed at a bar with a picture of ramen on it

"Sure" she said as he dragged her into the store

_"Hopefully there will be more dates" _He thought happily as he entered the bar

"What would you like" said the owner

"I want miso ramen please" said Naruto as he reached in his pocket to pull out a green frog wallet

"I would like miso as well" said Hinata

"Alright, that would be 1202 yen" said the man

***Note that I am assuming 100 yen is $1***

Naruto gave the man his money and waited for the noodles

"So Hina-chan, tell me about yourself" said Naruto as he looked into her eyes

Hinata averted the gaze and blushed, soon she spoke "I d-don't know what you want me to say"

"How about what your favourite food is!" said Naruto

"I l-like cinnamon buns" said Hinata with a smile

"Cool! I like them too! But Ramen is my favourite food, mmm Ramen" said Naruto as both their ramen was plopped in front of them. Hinata giggled at her friend's antics and started to dig in.

both kids said "Itadakimasu" before eating

The two kids were entirely oblivious to the man that entered the small bar, walked past Naruto and behind Hinata, and hugged her

The man had black hair, dark green eyes and was wearing an oversized dark blue trench coat. The coat had its collars flipped, covering the man's neck

"Eeep!" screamed Hinata as she attempted to Jyuken the assaulter

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HINA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto

_"His Hina-chan? His Hina-chan!" _Thought Hinata happily

"Oh Hinata-hime, how I miss you so much, I didn't even know that I would find you here" said the man in a husky voice

"Get off me please, I don't know you" she said

As she pushed the man off, she got a clear look of his face and said "Kokoro?"

"Who is Kokoro" said Naruto with a hint of jealousy, scratch that, with a lot of jealousy _"HOW DARE _**_HE HUG MY HINATA!_**_" _screamed Naruto internally

"Kokoro was one of my suitors but I declined his offer, what are you doing her Kokoro" said Hinata with a bit of malice in her voice

"Well I came her for some ramen since I was hungry" said the man with a smile, a lecherous smile on Hinata

"Then you would be kind enough to keep your hands away from my gi-I mean friend" said Naruto with anger in his voice

"Well I am sorry but I will never want to keep my hands of my wife" said the man with an evil smile

"WIFE!" screamed Naruto and Hinata

"I never agreed to be your wife!" screamed Hinata

"You don't have to, the elders allowed it so I was heading to Konoha so that I can marry you next week" said Kokoro

"My father won't allow it! Besides I will never marry a man such as yourself" she said

"Hmf, once your in bed with me, well lets just say your mind will change" he said

Naruto glared at the man, his eyes turning red

"**You will leave her alone**" said Naruto with a demonic voice

"And who are you to say that?" said Kokoro as he grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it

Hinata slapped Kokoro in the face and grabbed Naruto's hand so that they leave the man alone

"You will marry me no matter what Hinata-hime! I will not give up till I get you!" he screamed

"The nerve of that man!" Hinata screamed

"Hina-chan, if what that guy says is true, then what a-about us" said Naruto

"I will never marry that man, even i-if I have to leave the Hyuga clan" said Hinata "You matter too much for me"

Naruto's eyes lit up, he was happy that he mattered to someone. Yeah ero-sennin was like his father but other than him, no one cared, but now he has Hinata.

"Thank you" said Naruto

Hinata smiled and said "Now how about we continue our date?"

"I don't think that is necessary" said Kokoro as he was standing on the roof top in front of them

"Who do you think you are to just demand Hina-chan to marry you, she has a choice you know!" screamed Naruto in anger

Kokoro chuckled "I am the son of the leader of the fire clan, a clan that is more than good enough to marry her"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter where you are from, the only thing that matters is what Hina-chan thinks, and right now she doesn't want you" said Naruto

"Oh really? And so you think she will choose you, you clan less fool, and even if she doesn't choose you, the Hyuga elders would still force her to marry me, and I am more than happy to marry her" replied Kokoro

Naruto glared at Kokoro

"Kokoro" said Hinata with a lot of venom in her voice "Go away or I will kill you for attempting to stop two Konoha ninja from completing their mission"

"And what mission would that be?" he asked

"I can not tell you due to my sensei being the only one who can, and besides, why would I tell you, I hate you" she said

"Whatever" replied Kokoro "I will have you and the power of your clan"

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Hina-chan, that guy just makes me so..so mad!" screamed Naruto

"I know Naru-kun, same here, and I promise you that I will never marry that man" said Hinata

"Alright then let us continue our date!" screamed Naruto as him and Hinata walked to the closest restaurant in town

Once the two got back, they saw their sensei talking to Kokoro

"Yes I like chapters 3, 12 and 24 in this edition but I personally like Icha Icha volume 3: Make out tactics" said Kokoro

"You have the latest edition! I have been waiting for that to come out in my town for months, tell me, is it true in the book that Taru and Akila get together" said Kakashi

"Why don't you read it and find out" said Kokoro as he gave Kakashi the newest Icha Icha book "You can keep it as well, if you promise me a safe return to Konoha with your amazing ninjas"

"Of course" said Kakashi as his face was completely covered by the book

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto "HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!"

"Naruto, Kokoro is a nice man, I see nothing wrong with him and his story checks out" said Kakashi "Besides, I already made a vote and so did the rest of your teams, you will be outvoted even if you two disagree"

"Fine but stay away from my Hinata" said Naruto as he glared at Kokoro, who is more than happy to glare back at Naruto

_"Something is off" _Thought Naruto

"I won't stay away from my wife" said Kokoro as he grabbed Hinata's right arm

"Let go" she protested as she hit his arm with a jyuken strike, causing his hand to go numb

"You bitch" said Kokoro as he punched her in the gut "How dare you hit your husband!"

The rest of team 7 and 8 were coming out of Tazuna's home, intrigued by what is going on

"I am not your wife!" screamed Hinata "You have no right to marry me!"

"Once I get to Konoha and sign the documents to the marriage, you will be mine" said Kokoro

"That is it!" screamed Naruto as his eyes became red again "You will either stay away from us or I kill you!"

"Naruto that is no way to treat our client" said Kakashi

"C-client?!" screamed Naruto

"Yes, he is paying us for a C-ranked escort mission back to Konoha" said Kakashi calmly

Akamaru and Kiba were both gritting their teeth, wanting to kill Kokoro for what he did to their teammate

Shino had a buzzing sound which increased at an alarming rate

Sakura was glaring at Hinata and said "You should be lucky to have Kokoro as your husband, he looks very handsome and I have heard that he is the strongest fire user in the country"

"Really? Can you teach me?" said Sasuke

"Of course, but you are an Uchiha and if I am to marry this Hyuga" He points at Hinata "Then I cannot help you, unless you would vouch for the marriage"

"What do you mean" said Sasuke

"If you vouch for our marriage then I will definitely marry the Hyuga clan princess" said Kokoro

"But why me?" said Sasuke

"Because you are technically a clan head since you are the last Uchiha" said Kokoro "Therefore you can greatly increase my ties with Konoha as well as strengthen the idea that my marriage with the Hyuga princess would be beneficial"

"Then I will vouch if you teach me" said Sasuke

"Of course, and knowing that you will have the sharingan makes things easier" said Kokoro "I may even allow you to have fun with my wife to see what will happen if Uchiha blood mixes with the Hyuga's"

"THAT IS IT! **You treat Hinata like she is an object, I will kill you**" said Naruto but Kakashi instantly slapped a piece of paper on Naruto's forehead, causing him to lose his demonic eyes and voice

"Why did you do that Kakashi!" screamed Naruto

"Because you will endanger the client, besides, affairs outside the mission is not very important" said Kakashi, flipping the next page of his book

"Whatever, but if I even see him touch Hinata I will kill him" said Naruto

"Be my guest, you will never beat me, an heir to the clan of fire, I am a worthy specimen for 'Hinata' so beat it you clan less twerp" said Kokoro

"Naruto-kun may be clan less, but he is more of a man than you will ever be!" screamed Hinata as she subdued Kokoro with another Jyuken strike to his feet and arms, causing him to drop down on the floor

"I will get you back for this you bitch!" screamed Kokoro as Kakashi sighed and dragged him into Tazuna's home

"We leave tomorrow" he said lazily before going inside

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino glared at Kokoro

"Why would you turn down Kokoro-kun" said Sakura

"Kokoro-kun? KOKORO-KUN!? You think that piece of filth is a man! He doesn't even deserve the title of kun!" screamed Hinata at Sakura

"SHUT UP, HE IS TRULY STRONG IF SASUKE-KUN WANTED TO GET TRAINED BY HIM!" screamed Sakura

"NO I have had enough of you Sakura" said Hinata with as much venom as she could muster

"What happened to you Hinata? We used to be the best of friends" said Sakura as she glared at Naruto "And now you are infatuated with him of all people, you changed Hinata"

"And you are infatuated with a person who doesn't even care about you, you changed, you became someone else, someone who doesn't deserve the title of friend since you deem everything below the Uchiha as worthless!" screamed Hinata in range

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kakashi as he appeared in front of them "Hinata, go to bed, Sakura, leave her alone, she has her own affairs to deal with, now all of you go to sleep and wake up at 7:00"

Kiba walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Sorry dude" he said

"It's not your fault" replied Naruto

"I also would like to give you my sympathy for this despondent cituation that you and Hinata-san are in" said Shino as he walked back into the house

"I'm sorry Hina-chan" said Naruto as he pulled her up

"It's alright, I will not marry him and I promised, and I never go back on my word" said Hinata

Naruto smiled at how confident she has become and the two walked back to Tazuna's home

*****Next day*****

Hinata was having the woke up from her sleep due to the weird wet feeling on her neck. She opened up to see Kokoro, rapped his arms around her and kissing her neck

"GET THE HELL OF ME!" she screamed as she punched him in the face

Naruto ran into the room, along with Kiba, Shino and Kakashi

"What the hell! Get your hands off of her!" screamed Naruto

"Like hell!" screamed Kokoro "She is my wife so I may do whatever I want with her"

"Shut the hell up you perv!" screamed Hinata as she kicked him out of her room "NEVER KISS MY NECK AGAIN! ughh you smell disgusting"

Sakura, who was in the room sleeping just woke up

"Really? My groomers say that women love the Yagi-za cologne" said Kokoro

"Shut up and get out!" she screamed as Naruto grabbed Kokoro by the throat and dragged him out

"You have a lot of nerve asshole!" screamed Naruto as he was about to punch Kokoro's smiling face before Kakashi stopped him

"Naruto, no matter how much you want to hit him, he is our client" said Kakashi

Naruto growled and stood at Hinata's door "I will not let him get close to Hinata"

"I will also not allow him entry into Hinata-san's room" said Shino

"Me too!" screamed Kiba as his dog barked as well

The three boys heard screaming from inside the room

"What do you mean that was romantic, it was disgusting that he would come into my room and kiss my neck! ughh" said Hinata

"If Sasuke-kun did that to me than I would savour the moment" said Sakura, emphasizing the word Savour

Sasuke who was walking past the room heard Sakura's words and shuddered

"Oh my GOD! WHY ME! Just when things got better, he has to come into my life to ruin them!" screamed Hinata into the heavens

Naruto nocked on the door and Hinata allowed him entry

"Hey Hina-chan, I want to tell you that we will be leaving in an hour so please hurry up, and don't worry, I won't let that dirt bag touch you" said Naruto with so much malice in his voice

"Thank you Naru-kun" said Hinata

After an hour, the group of 7, along with Kokoro said their goodbyes to Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Haku, Zabuza, and nocked out Sakura

They walked on the newly named Naruto bridge

Kokoro stalked his way to Hinata, grabbed her breasts and started to kiss her neck before he got a punch to the face from Naruto and kick in the gut from Hinata

"What do you want me to do to keep you away from me!" screamed Hinata

"Marry me, then have sex with me, and then I will never want to touch you again" said Kokoro with an evil smile

This got a glare from Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and even Sakura

_"I now understand why she hates him, that jerk" _Thought Sakura

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto as he attempted to punch Kokoro who ducked

"Ku ku ku, its so much fun to see little Naruto get so mad over a simple little thing like marriage" said a snake voice as the owner of the voice came in front of the two teams

_"I seriously do not need him here" _Thought Hinata and Naruto at the same time

"What are you doing here Orochimaru" said Kakashi

"I want my two tools that you are carrying and I want Sasuke's body, is that too much to ask?" said Orochimaru as two snake summons appeared out of no where and took Kakashi away

Orochimaru activated the bird cage seal on Hideo's and Daiki's foreheads, causing them to die

"Can't believe that works, now to try it on a Hyuga, too bad you don't have the caged bird seal" said Orochimaru as he licked his lips while staring at Hinata

Orochimaru instantly pulled out a sword from his mouth and smile maliciously at the group

_"This is truly the worst day ever" _Thought Naruto and Hinata as Naruto began charging his rasengan and Hinata activated her Byakugan

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, they keep me motivated to write some more**


	11. XXX-PLEASE READ-XXX

**XXX-PLEASE READ-XXX**

**Hello everyone, and I realize that many people like this story and I am extremely happy to know that people are following and reading it. I was rereading this story as well and found out that my writing style sucks! I want to add a bit more detail, fix some plot holes and actually have character development therefore I am going to rewrite the story, don't worry, I shall not remove it or completely change the story, I am just going to fix my spelling mistakes and character development. I realized I made Sasuke too much of an ass and my fighting scenes suck! Also, Kiba, Shino and Kakashi need to change. (Maybe not Shino since I like his over-competitiveness in this story)**

**Overall, this story will not have a new chapter until I revise each of the current chapters. I apologize for the delay but I want this story to be good and I also have another story that will be uploaded as well. I realized I wrote too much stories without even completing one but I want this story to be seen to the general public, besides, I have this stupid habit in which I randomly pick a story, work on the chapter mid way then work on a completely different thing!**

**Again, I apologize for the story being 'paused' and hope you read my other stories :)**


End file.
